The challenge of the truth chapter 1
by TheRainbowblood
Summary: A truth haunts Mituna, Kankri, Meulin, and their dancestors they now live with. Things are changing. Mintuna is remembering his past as Psiioniic, Meulin finds out her matesprit has gon insane, and Kankri know who's really responible for Latula's death. And it sure ain't Meenah. Now, as the troll's deal with the death of Nepeta, another death will smack into them right at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Death

A small girl in a black uniform walked beside her best friend, School was over, and She was excited about this, but something caught her attention.  
" Eridan!" She squealed and flung herself at the boy.  
Eridan looked up, his pink eyes tired as he caught her with a 'oof'," Nepeta, you should stop pouncing like that." Feferi was beside him and giggled as Equius scolded her. Nepeta whined at him," But i like to!" Equius twitched.  
" Nepeta, we're in the human world, And you know humans don't tolerate that behavior." Equius scolded hastily.  
" Our highschool teacher's don't mind!" Nepeta puased," Oh! I remember the teacher saying cats have nine lives! Let's test it!"  
Eridan looked shocked, but not as shocked as Eqius as she took off, disappearing into the trees.

Karkat looked down at John as he washed the pajama god teir clothes," Arn't they like, always clean?"  
"Nope." John looked up at the troll," you know, Our teachers think it's weird 16 students all dress weird, act differnt, expecially Nepeta, And they think we're also weird since 12 of us have pale skin. To bad the reloading didn't take out your guys' blood colors and make sure you guys got the pure human skin illusion."  
" I know. One queastioned me about why Sollux has one red, one blue eye." Karkat sighed," I told her that he's born that way. Then she asked why every one of us has black hair. I told her that we're born that way! THEN SHE ASKED HOW COME HALF OF YOU ARE HOMOSEXUALS! So, I told her, THAT WE FEEL LIKE IT!" Karkat punched the wall and Sollux rushed in," Whath going on! i heard yelling!"  
" Oh hey Sollux, see ya got home finnaly." John mused quietly as Sollux started expressing his 'worry'.

Dave drove down the street, listening as Terezi and Aradia bickered behind him. Something cuaght his eye and he looked, seeing a figure dart infront of his car, and the freeze.  
" What the fuck!" Dave stepped on the brake, but was too late, his car smashed into the figure, and sent it rolling, blood smearing on the street. Terezi and Aradia jumped out the car and then puased, looks of horror flashing in their eyes.  
"NEPETA!" Aradia screamed.

Gamzee and Tavros both recived phone calls from Feferi and Terezi.  
" Gamzee!" Feferi whined through the phone," You gotta meet us up at the hospital!"  
Gamzee responded," Okay, I'll be there." He looked over at Tavros," Hey Tav, we gotta go to the h-"  
" I know." Tav looked worried and wheeled forward, not waiting for Gamzee, but Gamzee did catch up, and pushed Tavros quickly to the hosptal.  
Thry arrived in less than 20 minutes and Terezi led them to the E.R., her walking stick wacking several doctors who only frowned at her and then continued on.  
Eridan and Vriska were yelling at each other while Feferi queastioned a Nurse with weird queastions. " So what's going on?" Gamzee asked Terezi as Tavros started looking around.  
" Nepeta was hit by Dave's car." Terezi sounded terrified," She just appeared and threw her self out into his way, and he couldn't stop in time! Eridan explained how she though she had nine lives, and Equius...He's with her right now, but I don't know how's she's doing."  
Tavros gasped," Oh no!" And suddenly a blast and wail sounded. A door flew over head and Equius appeared, His knuckles surprizingly slightly cut as he slumped onto a chair and started shaking. " Equius?" Tav rolled over," What's wrong? Is Nepeta oka-" Eqius gave a look that froze everyone's heart and made their hopes die.  
Sollux blinked and spoke after several seconds," Npth dead ithn't thee?" Equius nodded faintly.  
" She's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Journals

Sollux spray painted Nepeta's coffin with greens of all sorts as Equius watched, his temple vein throbbing.  
" Any doodleth of Kittieth?" Sollux turned around to face Equius.  
Equius nodded," Yeah, Nepeta would love a cat drawing on it." He felt depressed thinking about how she looked when he sat beside her, her face was bruised, her eyes were glossy, her arms banndaged and broken, and then the heart monitor, beeping, beeping, speeding up, and then dieing as she smiled faintly and then stopped breathing. Sollux had been there in the background, watching Equius at first as he sat down, stroking Nepeta's hair as she weezed.  
" I watched her too you know." Sollux spoke up and Equius looked over, apparently confused.  
"what?"  
" I watched you thit down with her the first 5 minuteth, but I heard Terezi and Karkat come in, tho I went to meet them." Sollux was doodling a blue cat on the coffin as he spoke," And I'm thurprized thee left like dat, We all thought thee'd actually die becuase you hugged her to hard"  
Equius actually chuckled.  
" Bye sollux."  
" Bye Equiuth."

Karkat pulled on his uniform as the microwave went off, letting him know his fruity poptarts were ready.  
" JOHN! GET US SOME PLATES YOU LAZY ASSHOLE!" Karkat shouted, and heard John squeak as he slid off his bed and hit the ground.  
The sound of the microwave opening let him know John was getting to it as he came out, his red sweater basicly hanging off his skinny frame as he woke up sollux," Sollux."  
" Yeth Kk?"  
" Get you're ass out of bed."  
" Okay Kk."  
And with that, Karkat walked out, only to run into John's dad.  
" Hello Karkat." John's dad smiled happily," How are you?"  
" Happy with a side of fucking eggs." Karkat growled his usual reply to the old man.  
He looked hurt," Snappy are we?"  
Sollux came up," In the happietht way."  
John's dad snorted and walked out the door," See you guys later!"  
Karkat sighed and grabbed his plate off poptarts, but then paused as he saw an icing clown face on it.  
"what...the fuck?" Karkat said softly as he spotted Gamzee molesting John and his poptarts as well.  
" GAMZEE! I don't need your help!" John kept his poptarts close.  
" Yes you do! honk. You always need my miracles bro." Gamzee looked a little sober at the moment," C'mon John, give me the motherfucking plate! HONK!"

The teacher looks up and calls out," Mrs. Nepeta Leijon?" Dave tensed along with Terezi's grip on her cane ( which caused it to make a splintering noise ), and Equius's jaw.  
" Ma'im, Nepeta won't be joining us at school anymore." Terezi sounded like she was about to kill herself as she spoke," So you can mark her off the list." Equius was gritting his teeth and stared ahead, Dave murmuring helpful phraises to him as the teacher's eyes narrowed," And why will she not be joining us? Has something happened? A death in her family-"  
" SHUT YOUR MOUTH NOW YOU STUPID IDIOT! SHE'S NOT HERE BECUASE SHE'S DEAD!" Equius snapped his desk as she said the word's 'death' and 'family' in the same scentence, and he stormed out, breaking the door knob as he went.  
Dave and Terezi stood up and ran out after him, hoping they caught him before he snapped someone's neck.  
Terezi rounded a corner and stood stock still as a scent hit her nose, strong, and...tears," Dave!" She called over to him," This way!" And they jogged down the hall, stopping at the scene of a destroyed wall of lockers, backpacks, and a very tourtured looking Equius.

A few days passed, and Halloween day hit, the day of Nepeta's funeral.  
Rose laid a kitten plushy on Nepeta's chest and bid a farewell to the cat girl. Next came Equius, who bent down, and very lighty, felt her jaw and then like Rose, bid her a word of farewell.  
Aradia stood at the pedistool, her journals scattered as she sniffled and decided to forget them and speak freely," Well, uh, I know Nepeta was deffinatly Equius's best friend, and I'm sure she also liked the rest of us, but I'm not sure. I'd be sad if she hated one of us, other than Gamzee since he did kill her once, no offense Gamzee! And since i'm pretty sure this speech sucks, I'll let Eridan speak now."  
Eridan stalked up and had a can off tuna," I brought this can of tuna since it was Nepeta's favorite, and I'll probaly be bringing it every year. She wwas a ssmall thing, but really cuute and cod, she was nice. Um, I'm sure this fish'll be tastey, so here ya go Nepeta..." He tossed it into her cascet, and it landed on her shoulder, slidding off till it was next to her cheek.  
Rose collected the jounals Aradia left and tossed them in the fire, burning every doodle of kittens she and Aradia drew to ashes.  
" Bye Nepeta...see you there in the god lands..." Feferi whispered and Eridan tookher and Aradia home to Dave's, while Gamzee, Sollux and Karkat went home with John, Vriska, Kanaya, and Tavros drove to roses, while Equius and Terezi went with Jade.

Authors note: okay, so like, you can kill me if you need to, but do it nicely please? We're coming close to SolluxXKarkat :D ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Confession you say?

"Mr. Vantas?", a teacher stands in her class, next to the black haired boy as his candy red eyes stare down at his paper, the doodle of nepeta in troll form sketched on to it, with big letter reading " WE'LL BE THERE WITH YOU SOMEDAY NEPY" printed neatly under it.  
"Mr. Vantas?", The teacher snaps, and Karkat looks up.  
"Yes?" Karkat said meekly.  
"What are you drawing so scandiously on your paper." The teacher seemed a little pissed that Karkat was zoned out earlier while giving a lecture on history.  
"A random thing maybe?" Karkat wasn't interested in the jackasses statement.  
"What random thing? a half human cat thing with cany corn horns?" The teacher snarled a little violently, and Equius, hearing this, looked up.  
"Mayyyybe." Karkat quirked his eyebrow, amused and then grinned," Or maybe someone who's important to me and my friends."  
The teacher scoffed," And who? An imaginary friend?" Now Equius raised his head, and looked down on Karkat's paper, seeing Nepeta doodled on the page. He sighed and mentaly thanked Karkat for making him a picture of Nepeta like he had asked earlier.  
"And how old do you think I am? Two? What a idiot. And we all thought you were a teacher." Karkat sneered back, earning a soft chuckle from Vriska and Terezi.  
The teacher looked really pissed now," And how old do you think I am ?"  
" I donno, bitchy year stage? maybe Jackass actually defines your personality." Karkat sniffed and grinned while Vriska cackled and Kanaya was banging her fist against her desk. Karkat took the encouragement and stood up," Or maybe you're a no good fuckass with a fuckin' boner anytime someone says 'Iron man' casualy." Karkat added bravely," Don't think we all don't knowtice ." And with that, the class erupted into roars of laughter at Karkat's badass mouthing.

Dave strider watched his brother, and teacher stop, and turn to open the door.  
" What's going on Bro?" Dave called up and Bro looked back " Donno, I hear cussing, and it sounds like Karkat." Bro said, pokerface going on as he shrugged," wanna check?" Dave nodded and Gamzee went with him to check on Karkat.

Mr. Hussie looked shocked as his students started laughing, and Karkat gave Equius the drawing, then remarked randomly," Want me to draw her riding a hoof beast next time Equius?" "Sure Karkat." Equius and Karkat bro fisted lightly, still managing to bruise Karkat's knuckles as he drew his hand back.

At that moment, Dave strider burst into the class room, ironicly carring a pink painted teddy bear, and wearing a shirt saying ' Flamingo party ' so the class looked over and Karkat flipped him off," Any raps for this time fuckass?"  
" Damn straight Vantas." Dave handed a stoned Gamzee the teddy and then dropped into his rap position, rap bot coming out of no where to face off with him.  
" Hey Dave strider the rider." The rap bot jerked one way, then the other as he greeted Dave.  
" Morning rusty, you seem a little toasty, you get burned?" Dave sang back.  
" No more than you and miracles over there, so come here and get your share of ass kicken' bitchin'." Rap boot growled.  
" Dude you fucking suck your dick when you rap, what are you? Trash? maybe you need a map back to kiss my ass land." Dave challenged rap bot and rap bot falltered. " Nothin' to say bro, i thought you'd actually crow, fuck you and your mechanical engines, somein like you needs some tensions, so whip yo self into my lap, and cry it out baby, or go watch a romance movie like a lady, we all know it, so lie about it."  
Rap bot seemed dead, and he beeped then scurried off.  
tense.

Sollux and Eridan sat beside each other in math, unaware that 15 minutes down the hall, some major crap was happening.  
"So Sol, wwehn are you telling Karkat that you flush forr him.?" Eridan smirked.  
"Thoon, I athure you, I with tell him thoon." Sollux responded and wrote down something about math and decimal points.  
"Howw soon Sol?"  
"Ath thoon ath you tell Feferi you fluth for her." Eridan laughed quietly," She allreadyy knowws that I flush for her."  
"Theriouthly?" Sollux seemed surprized.  
"'Theriothly' Sollux." Eridan mimicked Sollux's lisp.  
"Don't make fun of my lithp, not cool man." Sollux said a little to loudly.  
Their teacher turned and waved a bit, and they scilently communicated for the rest of class.

Karkat and John sat by each other at lunch, and this made Sollux a little angry, so he plops down next to Karkat on his other side and shoots Gamzee a look, pleading him to sit between John and Karkat. Gamzee nods and sits, John having had scooted over, and they shot into a conversation of miracles.  
"Tho um Kk." Sollux nuded his shoulder.  
"What?" Karkat snapped.  
"I am fluthed for you." Sollux decided not to beat the bush with this," Let's be matesprits?"  
Karkat choked on his cheetos," Excuse me?" He looked a little red," Me? You? Matesprits?!" His voice was rising.  
"Yeth." Sollux felt his jaw twitch and he mentaly stabbed himself.  
"Sorry Sollux, but John already asked my to be his date to Eridan's party." Karkat was laughing and he pat Sollux's back," Sorry bro."  
"Eridanth- oh that. Well that thucks...Maybe next time?" Sollux felt sad.  
"Sure. Next time then." Karkat smiled and then the bell rang, ending lunch.

Authors note: DON'T KILL ME FOR MY TERRIBLE RAPPING SKILLS!  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- WTH

"Eridan." Sollux tapped the troll's shoulder.  
"Wwhat." Eridan snaps as he pulls on his pirate hat, dressing as a captain of a pirate ship for the day Nepeta anually makes everyone dress up for fun.  
"I want you to go out with me tho that Karkat getth jelouth, and leaveth John. And I know you like John." Sollux then added hastily," Hell, i'll let you rape me for thith! PLEASE DO IT ERIDAN! I LOVE KARKAT!" Eridan was surprized as Sollux struggled past his lisp so that he'd get the fact Sollux needed him to help him.  
"Okay Sol." He smirks and grabs out a roll of bandages," But today you won't be a bee. You'll be a mummy."He chuckled as Sollux stared," And no under clothing. only these."  
Sollux stared and held out his hands, grasping the bandage roll," Yeth thir Eridan..."

Dave strider watched this go on with an amazed look on his face, John was with him and they peeked out from behind the bushes they were making out behind," Holy shit."  
"I know right?" John smiled," Sollux loves Karkat! We soooooo gotta tell him."  
Dave gasped," Hell no man! Sollux will murder us with his magical powers if we do!"  
John fell backwards laughing," HAHAHA! Oh my god you are a wimp-" His words were cut off when dave bent forward and kissed him on the lips, john opened his mouth, and Dave's tounge slipped in, causeing both of them to grin wider and Dirk strider just peers over the bushes, having had heard giggles.  
"Hey little bro. nice make out buddy you got."  
Dave jerked upwards, surprized," HOLY SHIZZ! BRO!"  
And then lil' cal appeared and everything went blank.

Sollux wrapped himself in the material thickly, using the whole thing as Karkat peeked through the door crack, amazed at how Sollux had decided to leave his chest bare, only wraping his under body and wrists. Karkat noticed how his stomach was tight and had the formations of abbs, making Karkat wheeze and look more twords his biceps, and he started drooling and had to tear himself away from the sight of half naked Sollux.  
John's dad sat right behind him, smirking," Howdy."  
Karkat wet himself and sheirked, surprize making him fall backwards and hit his head on a opening door knob.  
"OH SHIT!" Sollux exclaimed as a poor, beaten up Karkat fell to the ground, a welt on his jaw from where the knob struck.  
Karkat whined about his head and Gamzee, deciding to sacrifice his last pie just for his friend, shoved a small pie into the open mouth," Honk, chew it easy motherfucking best friend."  
Sollux dragged Karkat to the couch and layed him there, unaware of Karkat's cheek rubbing against his abbs, making Karkat breath hard, making Gamzee feel concern, and start pouring faygo down his mouth. Gamzee and Sollux stared at Karkat as he twitched and started giggling.

Eridan and Feferi smiled at each other, their hands met and they started dancing for fun, rose watching with a amused look on her face," Dance lessons?"  
"Yup!" Feferi allowed Eridan to drop her half way and he leaned in, about to kiss her, but looked like he didn't really want to. Feferi sighed a 'glub' and they twirled around the floor again, Her hands squeazing Eridan's.  
Rose laylonde watched as Eridan redropped Feferi, and hesitently bent forward, actually kissing her this time.  
" OH MY GLUB!" Feferi squealed as Eridan slipped, and she fell with him, landing on the bottom, with him on top.  
" Ohhh my- I'm soo sorry!" Eridan coughed and rolled off," I'm sooo sorry Feferi...I didn't-" He froze when he noticed her dress was torn, and he gapped at it," uh Feferi...your dress is ruuined!" Feferi looked down at the side her dress was torn, revealing her pinkish purple undergarments.  
" OH! I'm so sorry! I so didn't think the dress would rip this easily..." Feferi glubbed and sighed," Seaweed doesn't hold well like it used to." Eridan flushed and he looked away, listening as Kanaya promised she'd have Feferi a dress just like that whipped up in a few hours.

The party started minutes after Eridan spotted Feferi slipping on her dress, and he chanted 'yes' under his breath a few times, laughing as Sollux appeared first.  
"Nice Costume." Eridan laughed.  
"I like my cothtume too thea dwealler." Sollux snorted and walked in, a stoned as rocks Karkat waddling in after him, wearing Sollux's bumble bee costume.  
Karkat grined at Erdan," Duuuuude~ so nice to seee you too! THIS PLACE IS LIKE MIRACLES!"  
"MIRACLES!" Gamzee echoed happily and the stoned duo bounced away.  
Eridan stared after all his friends, but really payed attention to Equius as he grabbed a beer, and sucked on it before the bottle smashed, making Jade run to clean it.  
Dave and John came in togeather, wearing french maid dresses in such a revolting color of yellow it made Eridan and a near bye Karkat laugh.  
"Nice costume guys." Eridan nodded and Dave nodded back, showing off his and john's ironicness for this day that Nepeta had created 4 yeas ago.

Authors note- the chapter is named after what people would pretty much say if they saw two muscled teenage boys wearing bright sunny yellow french maid costumes on a chilly night, in november, two weeks after Halloween. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- "KK, I fluth for you"

this is absoulute shit... the thought occured to Karkat as he bumped into John and John responded with a startled squeak, and about 4 feet away, Sollux, his supposed to-be victim was drinking a bottle of vodka with a frikin drunk Terezi.  
"soooo like you wanna-" Terezi hicked and giggled," Wanna like goooo to your place and play some gamesssssss hehe huh Sol? You taspe- taste like blueberries and cherries~" Terezi cackled and swirled, Dave catching her before she fell, and helping Sollux right her again. Karkat frowned as John scurried away, apparently wanting to be with Dave, but all was fine. Sollux was still near, and he's only have to-  
"KARKAT! Let's danece~" Vriska grabbed him and he whined at her and her eight eyes.  
"I wanna go kiss Sollux!" Karkat whipped around and trudged forward, reaching Sollux.  
"Sooollllux~" Karkat put on his angry face and failed.  
"Yeth Kk?"  
"I want you to flush for meee." Karkat whined.  
"Excuthe me Kk?" Sollux raised an un suspecting eyebrow.  
"I said flush for me~" Karkat reached forward and grabbed Sollux's buldge.  
Sollux stared at Karkat for a while before hugging the shorter troll,"But I already do Kk, and...will you thtop touching me? It's very inapropeite since were at a party."  
Karkat grinned and moved his hand around, making Sollux suck in a breath and blush," Aww But Sollux~ I have red feeling for you!" Sollux sighed and picked up Karkat, carring the stoned troll outside to the guest house at Rose's. Putting Karkat in bed, Sollux prepared to go, but something grabbed his ass.  
"Karkat." Sollux said his name, the hand feeling slightly.  
"Yessss Sollux?" Karkat giggled and felt around, finding the top of the bandages, and then tore straight down.  
Sollux's eyes widened as he turned, trying to stop Karkat, but wasn't fast enough. Karkat took in his buldge and purred some what like Nepeta used to whenever Karkat mentioned flushed feeling.  
Karkat's hand grabbed the buldge and kissed it, dangling half way out of bed as he did so," Oh Sollux! I got a boooonerrrr!"  
Oh my god kk...Sollux thought this out for a few seconds as Karkat started singing about boners and how he wanted a beer. and. a. pie.  
"Pie." Sollux twitched," No more pieth. Never. I don't like it when your thtoned out of your frikin rocker."  
"But i'm not stoned!" This was almost true. The pie was wearing off.  
"Bullthit." Sollux said mildly.  
"But i'm noooot!" Karkat's eyes were clearing up and his words were becoming more understandable.  
"Are you theriouthly thure?" Sollux looked down at the complaining troll.  
"...yes.", Karkat suddenly looked wild, and pulled down, making Sollux yell a few cuss words and Karkat stopped, letting Sollux run away.

Kanaya and Rose watched the party go on, smiling as some of the trolls here drank the booze.  
"Let's hope we run out..." Kanaya mused, not liking Roxy one bit becuase of her drunk behavior.  
Rose giggled," Seriously Kanaya?'  
"Yup. Your mom reminds of Gamzee whenever he mixed faygo cupcakes with his slime pie." Kanya responed in a robotic voice, just for the fun of doing something.  
Rose thought it was funny and kissed her girl friends cheek.

"C'mon bro, let's go have fun!" Gamzee wheeled Tarvos into a dark room, and Tarvos whimpered, cut off by Gamzee kissing his neck, then his lips.  
"G-gamzee, uh, this is weird." Tarvos said softly as gamzee started taking off his shirt, then his own.  
Gamzee smiled a crooked smile and laughed," It's fine brother!"  
Tavros nodded and Gamzee pulled of his pants, and massaged his crippled legs softly and soothingly. Gamzee then took off his own pants and Tarvos helped take off his boxers.  
"Ready?" Gamzee slid Tarvos onto the ground and sat on top.  
"S-sure Gamzee, i'm uh, ready." Tarvos blinked in surprize as Gamzee started feeling his crotch and he moaned softly.

"okay, so like i know you guys need to live with us. BUT WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT IN MY BEDROOM?" Rose stood over them, her eyes wide.  
Kanaya appeared and covered her mouth quickly, her eyes closing as she spoke," It seems they are inacting in matesprit activities, such as...pailing and...kissing..." She turned around and walked out, Rose following.  
Gamzee shrugged and continued, Tarvos panting all the while.

Sollux stared down at Karkat as Karkat sat up, his hair still unruffled by the pillow smothering he just recived.  
"What was that for?" Karkat grumbled, his face red from near suffocation.  
"You grabbed my ath, then my buldges, and you- YANKED THEM! IT FUCKING HURT KK! THO I AM OBLIGED TO BE ABLE TO KILL YOU!" Sollux yelled, fists balling," WHO YANKS SOMES DICK KK? WHO?"  
"Me when i'm half stoned apparently." Karkat chuckled.  
"I frikin hate you." Sollux growled throatily.  
"And I want you to be my matesprit." Karkat snorted at Sollux's surprized expression.  
"But you turned me down latht time!" "I had thought you ment simply for going on a date. I'm sorry I realized what you ment later." Karkat looked up at him and smiled,"Least i'm not Kankri."  
"Oh my gog i hated that ath, never thtoped talking! And he jutht alwayth inthulted me for not beliving him when he thaid ,' Karkat'th gonna laugh in your face little one, belive your ancethtorth!'" Sollux mimicked the red sweater bearing signless ass.  
"I hated his being as well. He was always talking, always trying to point out stuff. And omg i could've killed him." Karkat facepalmed and hugged Sollux.  
They walked out the house and returned to the party, decideding to walk up to the micro phone at the unused table.  
"Tho are we matespritth?" Sollux asked Karkat.  
"Yeah fuckass we're matesprits." Karkat sighed as Sollux smiled and picked up the micro phone.  
"HEY EVERYONE! ME AND KARKAT! WE ARE MATESPRITTH!" His voice boomed and everyone hooted and hollered their congrats.

Authors note: please. just. deal with the chapter... and uh, i think it's longer than before? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Red sweaters and fading illusions

Authors note: Okay so i'm up here this time so that way my warnings are like seen before you get your eyes blinded by crap. so i have three warnings.  
GORE BEYOND YOUR IMAGINATION!  
SO MUCH SMUT YOU'LL DIE!  
THESE WARNINGS ARE FAKE! lol so have a good pailing time :P

Karkat walked around school till he found his class and walked in, not caring if he got stares becuase of the bruise on his jaw and the cut over his left eye where he'd fallen down the stairs, and when Sollux helped him up, he got to close with his dagger-like horns and cut him on accident.  
"Your late Mr. Vantas." The teacher said bluntly as she tallied him down.  
"No shit Ms. Noir." Karkat snorted and sat down, his moiral beside him.  
Gamzee's clown make-up was off for once as he smiled a derpy grin," Hey best motherfuckin' Bro, You seen the new student yet?" Gamzee laughed and then turned to talk to Terezi who sat behind them.  
Karkat gave a 'huh' before deciding to scribble down notes to what the teacher was saying so that for once, he'd be able to understand the upcoming tests or quizes...whatever the fuckass really decided to toss at em'.

A red sweatered person walked calmly down the hallway, his head high as he sneered at a kid with as ketchup-stained shirt. He carried on in a orderly fashion, bumping into noone, absoulutly noone. He ran his fingers down his shaggy hair and smiled inwardly as he thought of all the people he'd see, and the fact he'd been the only one out of his group to be able to come through and survive on earth. And so far, Meenah in jail, the other four humans in their timelines, and the other trolls either still in the final wisps of the falling apart game, or dead on earth becuase Meenah decided to kill them, or they hit by cars. "Young man, why arn't you in class yet, your in 10th grade right?" A teacher walked up.  
"No, 11th, in Ms. Noir's class. But thank you for consideration of your schools students." His voce was very calm and the teacher seemed a little unnerved by that, and the fact he looked exactly like Karkat.  
"What's your last name? And I'll esscort you to her class, It won't bother with my scheadule by the way, and I'm sure you won't mind." The teacher cooed.  
" My last name in Vantas. And I belive this map here will help me find my own way, but I guess some help would be gracious and in need." The boy was pale like the other child...even the same last name...  
" Are you and Karkat Vantas related?" The teacher was a little curious, and this got her the most blood curling glare.  
"Yes I am related to that foul mouthed insolent kid. And actually I'm quite fine on my own. Good luck with your class." He stalked off, a little to angry for his liking and calmed himself down, hoping noone had heard the outburst. He found the room at the end of a hall a few locker houses and class rooms down, and walked in," Sorry I'm late Ms. N-"  
He was cut off by a familiar voice.

" KANKRI!.", Karkat's shreik was ear peircing and he knocked his desk down in a desprate attempt to get away from his dancestor. Kankri laughed a blank laugh and apologized to the teacher," Sorry , my little brother has probaly wet himself in shock of my arrival. I've been in another place for so long, he probaly thought I wouldn't come back, and we didn't leave on the best of terms."  
nodded," Oh, well sit down Mr... uh..Vantas...Kankri..." She seem a little bothered by the fact that two of her students had the same last name, and she'd resorted to calling them all by last names. Kankri noticed this and laughed a now amused laugh.  
" If you want, I'll acept being called Ms. Vantas or . So that way you arn't cought up wasting class time trying to tell us which one was called or not." The class laughed at ' ' and Karkat watched as Gamzee also chuckled at the words.  
The teacher blinked at her student and nodded," Okay Mr. Kankri, I have to thank you for that one. And thanks also for the joke. Though...are you a crossdresser?"  
"Do I look like one? I belive not." Kankri's voice seemed a tiny bit to cold for that time but it warmed up again as he smiled faintly," But me and my brother are Homo's, so maybe we should cross dress. Right little brother Karkat?"  
Karkat wanted to hang himself and shoot his brother to death," I'm not crossdressing Kankri, and stop calling me little, if I were ' little' I'd be in the grade behind you." The class 'ooed' at Kankri.  
Kankri's fists balled up in his sweater, pulling the fabric against his chest, revealing only three facts: He was a man.  
He had a muscled chest like Karkat, which Karkat couldn't belive becuase he always looked chubby with that sweater on.  
He wasn't as skinny as karkat.  
Karkat stood up as Kankri released his sweater, then stood up as well.  
"Where you goin' brother?" Kankri snarled.  
"Bathroom." Karkat was twitching, and he wanted to tear of his dancestor's face, but controlled himself.  
"Lovely, should I follow to make sure you don't trip and fall over your panties?" Kankri lost his snob touch and god down right viscious. An exact image of Karkat in everyone's eyes.  
"Only if you want me to piss on you." Karkat was next to the door and opened it, Kankri following, and Ms. Noir shocked from the argument.

Sollux watched as his teacher hopped around the front of the class room, waving his 'maggic ruuler' and pointing to random shit on the board.  
"So today, we'll be learning about the universe! There is only onee uuniverse, and thousands of galaxsies! The uni-" Sollux interuppted his teacher.  
"There could be two universeth." Sollux got up and walked to the white board," Ath far ath I know." He drew a ovaly shape," There could be two univertheth, and if there could be a second of uth in thith univerthe, there could be a thecond and third of uth in the pothablility of the thecond univerthe." He looked at his teacher and then sat down," And I could be right, becuase thpace ith endleth right? Tho yeth, there could, juth might be, another univerth."  
The teach was taken aback," W-well there can only be one universe!"  
"Who thaid tho?" Sollux wanted to punch his teacher suddenly for disregarding his universe and the posibility of just another one anyway, his one, or not.  
"Scientists said so." The teacher looked a little unerved.  
"So if I were to dreth up like a thientitht, and told you that if you jumped off the empire state building, you'd do it becuase there was also a possiblity of your death saving a monkey? Or in fact a dying baby?" Sollux's hands sparkled with electricity and his illusion that scratch put on him flickered, showing his gray skin, his horns, and sharp fangs for a few people who were actually staring at him to see.  
Vriska listened as the person next to her gasped and she turned to face them, unaware her illusion was also flickering becuase of Sollux's power spike," What's wrong?"  
The girl screamed and fell down, earning a scowl from Vriska. The teacher looked at her and saw her eight sight eyes, making him smack against the flat board, Sollux's power suddenly spiked off and the illusions wavered back into peace.

Kankri was aware of his illusion flickering as he ran down the hall, but didn't care becuase at least he had better manners than the filthy children who stared as he and Karkat made there way for the bathroom.

Gamzee smiled his stoned look when his teacher gasped at him and moved away fronm his desk," What's wrong best teacher?"  
Ms. Noir gulped and gave a nervous smile," G-Gamzee, what's with the purple scars run-running across y-your face? A-and why'd you put your make up all over you? And why didn't I notice earlier?" She glanced at Terezi, and this time, she shreiked," OH MY GOD! YOUR EYES! Y-YOUR EYES!" The teacher jumped backwards as the troll smiled and bit her lip, drawing a little blueish blood," What's wrong ? my eyes have always been red and blind and you know that."  
The teacher stared at the huge, pupiless eyes, and then had a mental break down.

Feferi and Eridan giggled and doodled fish onto their papers, not noticing the class that happend to be staring at them. Eridan's fins wiggled as he grinned at Feferi's whale," Nice wwhale you got there Fef!"  
"Whale it doesn't compare to your codly squid~" She smiled and Eridan laughed at her fish pun," always up to the bassniss I sea, So, wwhat ya gonna draw next Fef? A octopus?" Feferi gasped and nodded," I should probaly draw that! I can't wait to let you sea too!" She got to doodling, but stopped when someone said...  
"Freaks."  
Eridan's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes," Who said that." He lost his wavy accent and spotted the boy who had said it. The boy's eyes widened as Eridan's eyes widened and nhe stood up.  
"Take it back." Eridan's yellow eyes were sharp against his violet irises as he blinked back tears for him and Fef.  
"Why should we fish gills?"Another girl with bright red hair was staring at him.  
"Fish gills?" Eridan cocked his head, then felt something spike throgh him. Feferi gasped and sat up," I feel something wrong..." She shot up and bounded out of class, just like everyone else did. Absoulutly everyone.

Sollux sat shaking in Dave's house, all eleven trolls were there with Dave as Vriska explained how Sollux and she were chased out of class while Terezi and Gamzee freaked out about mental break down and how she brandished a broom. Kanaya, Tavros, Aradia, and Equius told their class room story. Dave and Rose listened to them all, but Eridan and Feferi talked with Jade while John was back at the grocieries getting gushers.  
Kankri seemed calm and wandered off into Rose's house next door, coming back with a pine green sweater that looked like his red one," Kanaya?"  
Kanaya looked at him and the sweater than smiled," What's your size?" She laughed when Kankri looked shocked that she knew, but recovered and gave Kanaya his size, then, asked for a Sollux's eye color blue sweater for Karkat. Kanaya wrote this down on her pad while Sollux came back to reality and started bitching about the teacher and his insolence about the other universes.  
After a while, Rose came to a very disturbing conclusion," Well after that, we'd have to all move, or go to a public school. Because I'm sure the acadamy isn't gonna accept you guys back in. Expecially after all that." Everyone looked up and proccesed her words. And they understood what that ment. They'd have be 10 times the careful not to bleed infront of people, and 10 times the careful to make sure Sollux's powers didn't spike again.

Authors note: burn!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The last wisps

A tall, frail looking girl sprinted across a checkered battle feild, she was looking for her matesprit, and her matesprit's moiral. She came across a yellow helment and picked it up, a crack decorated the side, and yellow blood crusted it. Tears came and she set it down, but she still had hope. She took to running again and began shouting, at least, she hoped she was.  
"Kurloz!" She kept running, and shouting, and then she spotted him, a twitchy form on the ground, his board was broken and his eyes were wide.  
She gasped and ran over, shaking him," Mituna! Mituna!" The figure's head shot up and he looked at her, his eyes were sparking and he seemed to be crying. He grabbed her and held her, seeming to need something to hug so that way he could collect himself, then he took a step back and signed to her rapid fire,"What'th going on? Why can I thee? What'th happening? Why are my powerth back?" She shook her head and signed back while saying to Mituna's ears," I don't know."

Kankri and Karkat stood side by side in the class, 20 sets of eyes staring up at them in confusion.  
" These are Kankri vantas-" The teacher motioned to Kankri, "And Karkat Vantas-" She then motioned to Karkat," They are gonna be our new class mates. Please welcome them class."  
"Welcome." The class sounded like a robot.  
"So Kankri, would you like to share a little bit of information about yourself?" The teacher seemed a little creepy twords Kankri, as if his giant red sweater would attack her.  
"Sure. I am kankri as you all know, I am Karkat's brother. I am from another p- Country, and I like to give speaches about certain important things." he cut off short becuase Karkat was giving him a 'shut up' look.  
The teacher turned to Karkat and seemed even more frightened of him becuase he gave her the ' Fuck off' glare," Karkat, would you like to share as well?"  
"No." He didn't even hesitate.  
"What um Country are you from?" The teacher turned to Kankri.  
Kankri looked a little lost and actually didn't talk for once, so Karkat spoke up for his speechles dancestor.  
"We're from Ireland." Karkat explained and the class perked up and suddenly, a river of questions hit karkat and Kankri in the face.  
"Why'd you move!"  
"Is that why you're so pale?"  
"What's it like there!"  
"Do you drink?"  
"Do you like green?"  
Karkat felt overwhelmed by all this and suddenly started twitching and growled out two words.  
Fuck. Off.  
The class went a little silent for awhile, not sure what to do about Karkat's words. One boy stood up, his hair was spikey like sollux's, but blonde with bright blue tips," Why should we? We don't respect our newbie students bro, we only respect the old. So why should we fuck off?" He gave a brave smile and Kankri grinned ear to ear, he was sure that the boy was about to have the living day lights beat out of him, and he was right.

John's dad took the two trolls home after their suspension due to the injuries of the boy from earlier.  
"So what exactly did you do to him?" John's dad parked the car in the garage as he looked back at Karkat and Kankri.  
"Well Karkat broke his arm, and when he punched Karkat in the jaw, I came up and gave him a fairly beatiful broken nose. Then the teacher started calling the office, and when they arrived, Karkat had broken his other arm, all his fingers, and his hip. It was pretty uh...bad I would say for the boy?" Kankri explained while Karkat nodded silently, taking off his bloody blue sweater,"'Bout all."  
John's dad was appalled by this and let the boys in, forgetting that John had also come home due to a sudden black out during math class. Then he remembered something about seeing a transparent image of a male troll with a yellow and black jump suit that looked like sollux before he passed out again.  
"Hey Karkat? kankri? Do you know another troll like Sollux?" John's dad asked as the boys started making lunch.  
Karkat looked up," Hm? uhhh I don't think there's anymore Solluxs."  
"Well...not exactly Sollux, but a yellow jumpsuit wearing look-alike." John's dad geastured with his hands to explain.  
This time Kankri looked up," Helment? Skate-board?"  
John's dad shrugged," Donno, ask John."  
"Is he home?" Kankri started looking around after he set down his plate of pasta.  
"Yeah...upstairs." John's dad let the boy's run off, and then he took to baking.

"JOHN! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" Karkat shook John wildly as kankri started pacing beside the bed, impaitent to talk to the knocked out snoozer. John came to a few minutes later and waved grogily," Hey g-guys~!"  
Kankri paped his cheek and started asking him queastions.  
"Did the boy have a helment and skate-board?"  
"Boy...? Oh him...He was holding part of a skate board, but the helment was off, and his eyes were sparking, and he seemed to see me, and then he started talking really fast with a lisp like Sollux...and then as he became more than a shadow, I passed out." John knew what Kankri was talking bout right off the bat.  
Kankri smiled a faint smile and came to a conclusion," That was Mituna, and I think you saw him in the state of pre-entering and exiting of the game." John looked confused," I though the game was dead."  
Kankri shook his head," No, it's not gone, it's fading though. You see, Meenah, Cronus, Porrim, Me, Damara, Araena, Rufioh, Latula, and Horuss came through at once. Mituna and Meulin were stuck in another part of the game and well...I don't know what happened with Kurloz."  
"What the fuck happened to the others!" Karkat and John responded in sinc.  
"Meenah killed Cronus, Porrim, Araena, and Latula over a few days of time. She then went to jail. Rufio though he could still fly and jumped off the bridge, breaking his neck. Horuss see an on coming bus and got smashed...taking a few humans with him...and uh Damara...well she was uh...em...I think she's dead, but I don't know becuase she kinda disapeared."  
John blinked in shock," Damn, they died fast." Kankri luaghed," Well they though this world worked like ours back at home, while others though they were still super strong or still had their magical god teir powers."  
Karkat burst out laughing,"Wow! That's just like to funny!" He cackled and fell into a chair," We live here for 4 years and only one of us dies, while you live here for a few weeks and almost all of your generation is wiped out! HA! OH MY GOG THIS IS TO FUNNY!" He couldn't stop laughing and Kankri joined in.

Mituna felt something tug at his consiousness and he turned, seeing a room full of humans, he backed away but one boy looked up and seemed surprized. Mituna blinked and waved, then started speaking.  
"Boy! Human! Can you you thee me? Hear me? Hello? Person? ANTHWER ME!" Mituna cried out when the boy just stared, and then he felt a stronger pull, and then, the boy fainted. Mituna felt a little lost at the sight of the boy just sitting there, people rushing to help him...only him...  
Mituna turned around and ran out of the room, ghosting through doors before he found himself in an alley, he felt a little insicure, but shrugged it off when he saw a skate board.

The female troll sat in a weird place called ' Taco bell'. She noticed as people stared and waved, a smile playing on her lips. A girl walked up and spoke really fast, to fast for her to lipread so she said," Please repeat that! I can't hear you." The girl seemed to wince and she felt embarresed that she spoke to lud to her, but it wasn't her fault, she couldn't help it since she was deaf.  
The girl seemed to sigh and spoke really slowly, and she made out ," Why are you dressed like that? And why did you just yell that at me? You deaf or something?"  
The troll blinked and then nodded," Yup! I'm deaf, Sorry I was so loud! I can't help it since I can't hear what I'm saying!" She put on a cheery smile for show and the girl seemed iratated.  
"Why do you dress like you're a god damn cat!" The girl repeated and she made a purr noise, at least she could tell how loud that was.  
"I like cats! And cat's are so kind!" She chirped as she got up and ordered a bottle of milk.  
She returned to her seat, and the girl followed to her sudden anoyance.  
"You don't seem deaf. Just loud. Becuase if you were deaf, you wouldn't beable to hear me." The girl was basicly mocking her now. She fliped her off and then said," I lip-read." The girl sighed unbelivingly and walked off as she then started sipping on her milk.

Rose was walking down the street when she saw a fimiliar figure, and called out in surprize, "Nepeta!" Rose ran up and grabbed her shoulder, surprized at how fast the girl's hair could grow.  
'Nepeta' turned around, and to Rose's dismay, turned out not to be her, but a differnt familiar face. The troll stared and Rose and then shrugged and darted off, to intent on finding Mituna here to realize that she'd just seen Rose.  
Rose watched as Nepeta's dancestor disappeared a few blocks up ahead and sighed, turning around apparently deciding to find Dave.

Bro walked calmly down the street, his sword atracking attention as he passed some muggers.  
He suddenly sensed someone behind him coming fast and whipped around, pulling his sword and making his attacker freeze in his tracks.  
Red and blue eyes stared at him through messy brownish black hair. Bro quirked an eyebrow and glanced up, seeing horns. The troll backed up and then started speaking really fast, really loud, and half way through he started shaking and waving his arms wildly," HEY! HEY! H-hello? You thee me right? Tell me- tell me that you thee me! HELLO? HELLO? HUMAN! HUMAN! HUMAN! Do you thee me? Hello? HELLO! Where'th Meulin! Have you theen my helmant?" He said ' Helment a little funny but continued," You look like that- that thrider kid! You know him! Do ya! Do-" Bro slapped his hand on the nervous reck's mouth.  
"Chill out dude!" Bro started to notice the jumpsuit and laughed inwardly. Like...man, he's so ironic with that thing on Bro though absently while leading Mr. Jumpy to John's house since everyone seemed to hang out there.

Kankri was the first to the door, and opened it, his heart freezing as he spotted a jumpy yellow figure hiding begind Dave's bro.

Mituna squealed and shot forward, takeling Kankri, and rapid fired into chattering, this time no where near being understandable as he whined, screamed, and yelled at Kankri.  
Kankri pushed him off and grabbed his shoulders," Mituna."  
Mituna shut up when kankri spoke.  
"Are you okay?"  
"YETH!" Mituna responded quickly.  
"Tell me what happened?" "Iwasinthefinalwispswhensudde nlyiwastuggedoutandmeulinwas therewithmebutwhenIactuallya rivedhere-" He paused for breath," she was gone!"  
Kankri paused for a moment, translating mituna's words into coherrent speech before speaking," Then we'll go look for her Mituna."  
"B-but where would thee go?" Mituna seemed to calm down and Kankri realized the hyper active troll didn't smell of mind honey.  
"Taco bell." Rose walked in, her expression iratated," She ran off into taco bell and so far Jade's said that she hasn't left the store since she entered."  
Karkat and John walked into the room, Kanaya behind them with Equius," Look for who now?"  
"Nepeta's dancestor. Meulin."

Authors note: : oD I decided to hold off on the romance and add some extra stuff so that my story line wasn't boring and just the twelve trolls of the first session. no one ever questions the alpha trolls, and where they went! UUUUUGH DON'T YELL AT ME!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The mute

Mituna went to school with them, and everyone found him strange. In cluding the fact that he had a confusing speech pattern and pronounciation problem. Kankri stuck with him during lunch the first few days, and no one was shocked when Mituna asked where Latula was.  
Kankri smiled sadly and held his shoulders firmly, using a serious tone so Mituna would understand that he was messing with him," Mituna, Latula's dead. Meenah shoved her infront of a subway bus, so Meenah went to a place called jail. She'll be there for a very long time so don't worry, okay?"  
Mituna's eyes shone through his hair that was fluffing out due to the lack of a helment all the time," She'th dead?"  
"Yes." John assured him.  
Karkat and Dave cringed at the idea of being hit by a subway bus and Karkat cut in,"So like, What is Mituna gonna do now Kankri?" The question was mostly directed at Mituna. Mituna sat there for a few minutes, his mouth a little open revealing his sharp fangs as he started shaking lightly. Kankri focused on his friends face and bit his lip, waiting for the explosion that w-  
Mituna started screaming and lunged at Kankri, tears cascading down his cheeks as he burried his face into Kankri's sweater, trying to muffle the ear-peircing shreiks.

only a few minutes away, a boy with a skelital jacket and stitched lips paused, his ears perked and he blinked. Mituna...? He thought as he turned, then started jogging to the building across the street. He buzzed the button and the doors opened. Being almost 20 in human years, he'd never seen a school before, so this was a slight shock to him as he entered.  
A person sitting at a desk looked up at him and waved,"Hello? Sir? Can I help you?"  
He turned and walked up to the lady, unsure how to aproach, but grunted and waved slightly. The woman gasped at his stitched lips and asked him if he were all right.  
Idiot human...can't she see I obviously can't talk? Therefore NOT okay? He shooed the though quickly as he signed to her," Hi, I am Kurloz, Do you have a Mituna Captor here?"  
The lady paused and then pulled out a book, flipping through pages. She looked up and asked him to re-sign to her. He reculantly repeated and she nodded, picking up the phone and calling for a Mituna captor.

A teacher ran to the group of trolls and kids as Mituna started shreiking and yelling out Latula's name, not giving a shit when she grabbed his arm and told him to stop. He continued and flailed blindly, but suddenly froze, his blue eye reflecting dark shades of purple and he seemed to smile before giggling and then, pulled away from the teacher and sprinted off twords the main office. Kankri appolgized to the teacher and ran after him, John, Karkat, and a concerned Sollux tailing him.  
Mituna crashed into some lockers, and shook his head before looking around at a slower pace," Kurloz? Kuuuuuurrrrlozzzz?"  
The stitched mouth dude from earlier saw him and snapped his fingers while humming a bee noise to attract Mituna's attention. Mituna turned and ran over, shaking hard from mixed emotions," Kurloz! Where have you been! I- I-" Mituna caught himself right before he went into jumbling word mode and calmed down a little," I thaw Meulin a while ago! Jade human said she'th at taco bell!" Kurloz nodded and then signed to him," Do you still have brain damage Mituna Moiral?" Mituna thought about the hand geaustures for a second, then responded," I don't know. My head hurts thometimeth and- and I jumble my wordth alot but it'th not ath bad ath before. People can understand me now atleatht. Uh uh I still have what t-they call bipolar mood swingth." He smiled at the thought of how happy Latula would be to- oh yeah. She's dead. Mituna felt tears come to his eyes and he whined out few words," Latula. Dead. Meenah. Jail." Kurloz made a noise that sounded like a gasp and then looked up at the sound of Kankri's voice. He sighed inwardly and abseconded his ass out of the school, not wanting to face Kankri after what he had done for him.

All twelve trolls went home the following hour, the bus lady gasping when she saw how many kids she had to pack on her bus," Holy jesus! well you can all sit where you want obviously, but uh, if you can? Three to a seat? Four even. The trolls ignored her and they all ocupied a total of 4 seats, wanting to sit with only the people who went to their house with them so it wouldn't take forever to get off upon the three differnt spots.  
Dave and John sat in their own seat, obviously making out while a poor Kankri looked back and gave a startled yelp," WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS A PRIVATE BUS! TRIGGER WARNING PEOPLE!" Karkat and Sollux smirked and also started loudly making out and Kankri looked Horrified by this. Mituna had sat next to Terezi and Equius due to lack of space in Kankri, Sollux, Karkat, and Gamzee's seat and so he got really whiney half way to John's stop," I don't like the bus! It's crouded! To small! Really loud! It's slow!" Kankri sighed and smiled," It's yellow like honey though." He then punched his face mentally when he realized he had set off one of the biggest triggers in the world. mind honey.  
"HONEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Mituna bleated and shot upwards, scaring the shit out of a freshman girl that sat near the group.  
The bus suddenly stopped, flinging Mituna forward and he hit the front of the bus with alot of force, making the Bus driver pull over and help him up. Mituna opened his eyes and felt a hand touch the back of his neck, also feling a slimy trickling sensation as his blood dripped. His eyes widened and he slapped the hand away, remembering that Karkat had told him not to show his blood color or else something would be triggered and bad shit would rain on them. The Bus driver asked if he was alright and he stood up, realizing Sollux was next to him, hissing something in his ear.  
"Oh my god you fucking idiot, come here, and thit back down so Kankri can fix you up and then Karkat can yell at you for being a dumbath!" Sollux's glasses were chipped and Mituna was able to see the eyes that mirrored his. A sudden memory of him, or at least he thought it was him, being wrapped up by a tree, his yellow blood pooling into the water that lapped at his waist and he shuddered as he felt a ghost of the pain hit him. Was that me...or someone else? He thought almost clearly as Sollux pushed him into Kankri's grasp.

Kurloz walked through the streets of the city, his eyes watching for Meulin. He heard a faint voice to his left and turned the corner, wanting to check if it was Meulin.

Meulin sat in a small box, her attention drawn to the faint rustling sound to her left. Wait? Sound? She shook her head, thinking it was her imangination, when suddenly her ears started buzzing, she scruched up her face and smacked at her ear, the buzzing fading into silence other than the faint whisper of foot steps.  
She stood up, shaking out her black hair and jumped out into the hidden alley. She heard the foot steps clearly now and turned twards the direction of the noise, spotting a tall boy with messyish black hair and gray skin, or was that the shadows making him appea troll? "Hello?" She called out, surprized to hear her own voice.  
The boy's head raised and she nearly jumped out at him, happy to see her matesprit's moiral again.  
She walked over smiling,"Mituna! How are you!" The boy looked confused at first, and when she got closer, she realized this boy had gray skin yes, but his cheek bones were more pronounced, and he didn't have Mituna's exact hair, this one's hair appeared a bit spiky.  
"Meulin?" His voice was differnt too, but none the less, this had to be a troll, and probaly Mituna's dancestor.  
"Yes?" She smiled.  
"Welp, now we've found you. But com'on let'th go." The boy carried on without a deal.  
"Hey, Are you...umm Sollux?" She took a moment to remember how people always said it, and hoped she wasn't wrong. No reason to piss him off, right? She thought weakly.  
"Yeth, I'm Thollux." He looked to his right and yelled out 'Rose'. A flower name? This made Meulin cock her head and give a questioning puff that Sollux didn't seem to notice. A girl wearing pinks and blacks ran up to him and she looked back at Meulin.  
"Kankri and Mituna will be relived that we found her when we did. I saw a group of thugs coming our way a few minutes ago. So we should leave now." The rose human and Sollux talked for a second and then started running, Meulin followed them until they came upon a huge house.  
"Where's John?" Sollux asked as Rose rang the door bell.  
"Probaly upstairs, remember Sollux, we don't have super speed like you and gamzee." Rose replied and Sollux laughed, Meulin joining in. The door swung open and a human Meulin reconized smiled at let them in.

Kankri looked up from his coffe and romcom he was watching with Karkat," Hey Rose, Sollux." Sollux nodded and Rose just geastured for someone to come in. Someone with horns, gray skin, and a cat tail. Someone. Who was Meulin.  
Mituna, who was sitting at Kankri's feet, shot forward and tackled Meulin, screaming her name with pure joy. Meulin let out a startled merow but recovered and laughed," Hey Mituna!"  
Mituna started rapid fire talking," Hey Meulin! It's glad to see you again! It's been days ya know! And I saw Kurloz by the way!" He stopped, then realized that Meulin robaly couldn't read his lips, so he started to sign, but she caught his wrists and said," I know what you siad Mituna!." Mituna raised an Eyebrow and Kankri called over," But how'd you read his lips." Meulin knew that Kankri thought she couldn't hear him and snorted," Hi Kankri!" Karkat looked over a s Kankri jumped in surprize," Meulin! We triggered your hearing!" Meulin laughed and shook her head," It's really low though, so it's hard to hear someone when they're whispering." Rose and Kanaya looked like they had an idea and chimed in," We should get you a hearing aid! then you'll beable to hear like normal!" Meulin nodded happily at the idea, a cat expression smacked on her face.

Miles away in the center of town...  
Dave and Dirk strider walked side by side, bro fisting whenever one of them said something awesome about a random ironic item or person. A bus came speeding their direction, but Dirk didn't notice as he started across the street.  
Dave looked up in time to see the bus and pushed his bro out of the way, a car crashing into him and sending him sprawling out into the intersection. Car horns started going off and Dirk got up, rushing to his little brother.  
"Dave?" Dirk rubbed his shoulder and pulled out his phone, non ironic panic setting in," Hey! Roxy? Roxy! Tell Jake to tell kids that Dave's been hurt. And tell them that if any of em' cry I'll shove a plush ass down their throats for Dave!" Dirk picked up his unconcious brother, but put him down when the bus driver came out and started appologizing.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you g-" He was cut off by a sharp uppercut.  
"Stupid fucker. You were speeding." Dave's voice reached Dirk's ears and Dirk burst out laughing.  
"Good one Dave, brofist when we get you fixed up?" Dirk grinned and picked up his brother.  
"Only if you get me a pizza with a peperoni plush ass." Dave and Dirk chuckled and argued about this as they got to the hospital.

Jake, John's dad, or as you all know, half brother, told the kids and trolls the news. Feferi gasped and Aradia hugged her while Eridan hugged the outer layer. Jake felt Vriska prod at his mind and he sent a grim, mental 'I'm not kidding spider bitch' hello. Vriska scowled at him and Terezi sniffled, but then smiled," Do I get to lick his blood?" Equius grunted, obviously not caring whatsoever, Karkat, Sollux, Gamzee, and Tarvos all winced and asked random questions.  
Kanaya and Rose gathered everyone up and they all got in their cars, driving to the nearest hospital.

Dave strider felt like shit. no- correction, his brother felt like shit, he felt like a troll gog just sat on him and stabbed his back repeatedly. But if that was your deffinition of shit, then fine. He felt like shit.  
Rose, John, and Jade sat next to him, just giving him a concerened look, not saying a word. Non ironic silence.  
Dirk held up a plush ass smuppet and threatened Jade with it whenever she sniffled, and each time, she just growled and he'd absecond his ass outa her zone. Dave kept his poker face the whole time, and decided to break the silence with an ironic scentence.  
"So like, anyone up for some pizza?"  
Bad idea.  
Dave watched as Jade's tears started coming and he felt like a douche bag, but maintained a grin as John and Rose laughed at you and comforted Jade.  
Dirk shoved the smuppet as promised into her face and then shoved a second one into her hand, making her somehow hug the damn thing. Karkat and Sollux walked in and Sollux luaghed when Dave raised both hands and flipped him off.

A week passed and Dave was told he was fine, but Kanaya and Rose asked the doctors to hold him for another week just to make sure. Dave of course told them off and Dirk took him home. Home was suddenly a mess when Dave realized three things about him now.  
He was now considered more of a badass.  
He had apparently broken his spine.  
He could barely feel his legs.  
Dave started losing his temper whenever Tarvos rolled up or Dirk asked him if he needed help getting into his wheelchair. Infact the wheelchair was worse. That thing made Dave's skin crawl, and whenever someone tried helping him into it, he'd flip his shit and punch them. John took it as his responsablitity to cheer him up though, and took him to gym classes.  
Dave would get up and wobble to a treadmill each time, his legs going numb on him by the time he was able to pick up a jog. Mituna and Sollux used their powers to help him walk around public, but that set problems for them around the third time when people noticed the fact that the group of kids had horns and gray skin, so they had to stop. One day, Dave kicked the trolls out of his house when one of them asked if he needed help getting into bed. Jade took in Feferi, Aradia, and Eridan, happy to have a full house now. John laughed at his amount of six trolls, and Rose grinned and bragged about only having three trolls to wory about.

Kurloz stared at the bus he'd just driven into the boy, and felt guilt wrench at his his heart. He was just so mad...He couldn't find Meulin anywhere, and without his moiral to help him, he could only vent his rage by action. He turned his back and continued on, not giving a crap about the people rushing past him.  
He rounded the corner and moved on with his day.

Sollux kissed Karkat on the lips and pins the short troll against the wall, Karkat moans and grab's the bed, lifting himself and Sollux onto it.  
Straddling his hips now, Sollux notice's Karkat's arousal and laughs, interuppting the begining of Karkat's pur. Karkat scowls at him and growls menacingly, but Sollux rolls against his hips once, then twice, and Karkat purrs, and Sollux purrs back. A while later, Karkat groans and pushes his buldge up into Sollux's nook, smiling as Sollux lost his chill act and moaned loudly.

- quick cut in- okay so you get it. they had sex. -back to story-

Mituna and Kankri sit in their now shared room that used to belong to Sollux, and watched a romcom togeather. About 30 minutes in, they hear moaning and a creaking noise so they puase the TV. Kankri puts his head against the wall and Mituna follows, what they hear is unerving. "Kk! Oh my gog you're tho great!" Kankri and Mituna pull away from the wall, creeped out.  
"Uh Kankri." Mituna said after a while.  
"Yeah?" Kankri coughed.  
"Get off my bunk pleathe." Mituna smiled weakly," The fact that they're basicaly us scares me."  
"Sure deal Mituna...this...I can't even think of a way to lecture them about trigger warnings." Kankri started to climb to his bunk and Mituna noticed something.  
The next thing Mituna shreiks is heard through out the house. "OH MEH GOG YOU HAVE A FUCKIN' BONER KANKRI!"

Author's note: My hormones started buggin' me durring the smut scene so I just had to cut it off then and there. Then I felt bad and decided I'd add a funny scene with Mituna and Kankri since the story was gettin' serious. a little to serious for my liking...  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- School days

Authors note: I decided i would do a chapter on Kanaya's veiw, but also Dave's veiw on the second half, so please enjoy, and I'll try to make this chapter really awesome. Signing out! Rainbow~~

Everything is calming down again, it's been six mounths since Nepeta's death, and you're glad she can finnaly not worry about you guys for a little. You are Kanaya Maryam, and you're currently in Rose's bed, naked except for you jade green undies. Rose is laying against you, hugging you close, and this is putting a green flush on your glowing white face. Her hands travel upwards and they rest on your chest, you suck in a breath, and notice she's done so as well. Your thoughts race as you feel her hand enclose around a nip, making you blush feriously. Rose moves her hand back down and traces over your stomach, stopping at the impression of a round scar. She seems to hesitate before running her hand over the rough skin that had grown back also with your organs and spinal cord that Eridan had blown out years before. You remember how you sat in agony the first week here, screaming as Nepeta and Rose tried to keep the bleeding down as your body forced it's self to regenerate. And then you remember grabing her face, shoving her into the wall on the day it was over, her eyes wide as you dug your claws into her neck. She had gotten to close to your face, and then did the stupid thing. Released a feral beast from it's restraints. You also remember Nepeta screaming at you to let her go, and Equius ripping you away from Rose. You then remember that look Dave gave you, his shades were off, and his eyes were an angry red, but not just that, but his expression, the look was enough to make you stop breathing for a while.  
You know Rose remembers too, and you glance at the claw-like scars imprinted on her neck. After a while, you kiss Rose and she gets a little brave again, moving her hand back to your chest, so you do the same. You are Kanaya Maryam. And you love Rose lalonde.

You're now Dave strider, and you're stuck in a fucking wheelchair.  
Tavros sits across from you and you glare at him, hating the wimp for all he's worth in rusted pennies. If he's even worth THAT. You roll away from him and try to stand up, remembering your exercises John had made for you. You finnaly end up standing and limp to these weird bars that protrud from your floor. You sigh and grab them, and start walking till your legs go numb, but even then you force your legs to work.  
Dirk checks in on you every hour, making sure you haven't drowned yourself out of non ironicness. Each time he asks if you ever wish you could just die, you tell him that it'd be more ironic if you just kept living, and acted cool. Each time you say that though, he gets a little quiet and walks off. You arn't a badass anymore arn't you? You find yourself on the balcony, ready to push yourself off the railing oneday, so Dirk starts screaming when he finds you, half on, half off seconds later. He grabs your shirt and yanks you up into his hold, and yells at you for doing that. Weeks later, you find yourself being able to walk longer, and also do so with out a wobble. Dirk rewards you with leg braces and tells you that if you keep this up, you'll be able to walk normal again, even run. But you know the running part is an 'if' and it'll most likely never happen. A guy doesn't take bus without having something bad permenatly wound him.

Aouthors note: I decided you should probaly read a bit on Mituna's veiw, and then, I'll stop being a total wimp, and write some un-wimpified smut from Sollux and Karkat.

You are now Mituna Captor, and your dreams are terrifying.  
A tree grips your body, and you feel your powers being abused, making you spit blood. You become numb in these dreams, and suddenly has you rewinding into a room. A man you slightly recgonize sits in a Woman's lap, you remember this woman somehow to be the man's adoptive mother. A girl stands beside the woman, olive tears staining her face as she stares at the man. This is his matesprit, but how do you know? And how do you recgonize this man to not just be your friend, but your Moiral as well. You rack your brain till suddenly you hear the woman speak.  
"Psiioniic, when did you find him?" Her eyes were dull, and you feel a faint emotion of greif.  
"We found him tied against a stone wall Dolorosa...I had to break the chains to get him down, and..." Your voice, or you think it's yours...but it sounds older, so maybe it's not yours?, falters but struggles on,"We carried him home...so we found him last night..." Dolorosa looks crestfallen and turns to The Dispicable. You wonder how you know her name but keep it to your self as The Dispicable speaks in a voice similar to Meulin's," I'm so sorry Dolor-" suddenly your vision goes black, and when it clears up, your sitting in a chair, watching a figure squirm in on a stage. You squint and see that it's the Dispicable, and someone is pointing an arrow at her head as she struggles to get out of the restraints holding her down. You scream her name and suddenly, the arrow flies, but it doesn't harm her, it cuts one of her clawed hands from it's bondage, and she wiggles free while scratching at her restraints. Your in another place, and Dolorosa is on a post, Dualscar groaps her chest and you began to yell at him, scream with all your fury as he lets his hands wander. Dolorosa notices your screaming and tries jumping away, crying becuase you're panicing, but Dualscar grabs her and smacks her, cutting her face with his rings.  
Panic hits you in the face when you start breathing to hard, and then you wake up.  
"Mituna? Are you okay?" Kankri looks down at you and you gasp when you look into his eyes.  
"Why do you look like him?"

Rose and you lay ontop of eachother, breathing a little heavy as you mash your lips into hers, not caring when she dug her nails into your back. Your breasts are against hers, and you feel her giggle whenever your nips brush against hers, apparently she had ticklish nips? Who knows? Or for that matter, cares.  
"Kanaya!" She squeals when you lick her neck and then nibble it softly, earning you the feeling of her blood pusher pumping faster. You feel her hands slide over your back and- ohmygog- into your panties. You get over the feeling the shoots up your spine and you giggle, letting your fangs graze over her skin, accidentaly drawing blood. Blood. Rose's blood. Blood...blood that you-  
You shoot off the bed and against the wall, Rose looking after you in confusion.  
"Kanya? Darling what's wrong?" Rose's voice is clear, and you press against the wall, not daring to speak. She frowns and then brings her hand to her neck in wonder, and pulls it away. You know she's probaly shocked you drew blood, but her next reaction doesn't say so. She crawls off the bed and comes over and grabs your face.  
You whimper," I'm so sorry! Now you're gonna scar again..." You look away and Rose sighs.  
"It's just a scratch, don't worry... come back to bed?" Her voice is forgiving and kind, and you love it, so you follow her back into her gigantic bed, and you fall asleep in her arms.

Karkat's hands reach under the hem of Sollux's shirt, and he pulls it-

Authors note: Nope, no smut. Ain't happening just yet. XD I'm such a wimp XD ... I feel douchey. * gets over my emotions* I CAN DO THIS! MUST WRITE THE SMUT! okay so let's start over XD lololololol.

- off over his head as he take off his pants. Karkat blushes again when Sollux grabs his buldge right off the bat and starts pumping it, getting him arroused. Karkat pulls Sollux in to his lap, rubbing his back and biting his neck, smiling to himself whenever Sollux would stroke his buldge, and moaned out when he felt his lover's fingers slide into his nook. Sollux chuckled and removed them, dciding to pull off his own pants. Sollux slid out of his boxers and made Karkat's widen like the first time.  
"Karkat, you know I have two of thethe." Sollux gave Karkat a bored look.  
"And I know you want to shove em' into my nook fuckass." Karkat gave it back.  
With that, Sollux laughed and pinned Karkat down, his thighs resting on Karkat's as he wiggled one of his yellowy packages up inside. Karkat bit his lip and gasped, trying to breath through the pain as Sollux decided to put his other one with it. When the small process was-

- ohmygog i'm dying-

- over, Karkat grinned and -

- no. NO. NO! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE! It makes me feel really weird ;n; it's not cool!-

Authors note: I have failed you fellow fans * lets Redglare hang me*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9- The Psiioniic

Authors note: I decided I liked story telling like I did chapter nine, so there! :D

You wake up to screaming, and you jump upwards, and look down at your bunk mate. You realize it's he who is screaming. You are Kankri Vantas, the reincarnation of The signless, And your friend Mituna is clutching his face, screaming. You rush to him and tell him to calm down. You hear John and the others coming as you beg him to calm down. Mituna's eyes open just like the last night months ago when he had called you the signless, and then fainted, waking up only to not remember a thing he did. John busts the door open and spots Mituna wriggling in agony on the bunk. "What happened!"  
You swallow back a curse and say," I don't know!" And as you do, His eyes fly open, and electricity shoots from his eyes. Sollux runs in, Karkat, who you must admitt has been looking a little round lately. Sollux puts his hands over Mituna's eyes for some reason and calls for you to bring him a towel. You do so, and he looks a little pissed, and then asks you to soak it. You facepalm for being an idiot, and do so, bringing a buckjet of water with you.

You are now Kanaya Maryam. Rose wakes up beside you and you both get up, only to blush at each other when you both realize that she still has your jade green lipstick on her neck and hips. You suddenly hear a phone ringing and pick up, wondering what could be going on now.  
A yelling Karkat with a screaming Mituna in his background great your ear.

You are once again Kankri Vantas, and Mituna is still screaming, but this time, he seems to be able to understand you enough to try and stop for a few minutes till whatever was causing his pain came back.  
Kanaya is beside you, and she's telling Sollux to use his powers and match Mituna's aftershock force for force.

Now you're Dave strider, and you can walk again. You jog lightly to John's place, opening the door to a lovely sound that's been there the past two days. You get used to it quickly and walk into the screaming banshie room. Sollux looks like he's concentrating so you don't bother him and watch as Kanaya works on keeping his chest massaged and eyes from burning out like Sollux's did at one point. A sulking Kankri sits in the corner, a grim exprssion on his gray face and red eyes. You breath a heavy snort and walk over to Kankri," Sup Kankri?"  
Kankri gives you a side glance," Nothing yet Strider."  
"Too bad ya know? I really wanted to bust some sick stunts with him!" You give Kankri a fake smile and he looks at you as if you're nuts.  
You feel a hand fall on your shoulder, John's voice following soon afterwards," Hey dave."  
"Hey, John my dear." You look at him and waggle your eyebrow's, causing Kankri to look sick.  
John smiles and hugs you, making Kankri make a gagging noise. You look back at him and sigh," Oh dear Kankri, Oh dear LONELY Kankri, what is wrong?"  
"Just the fact that your imature and disgusting Dave strider." Kankri crossed his arms, red sweater puffed up a lttle around his neck like usual. You snort and shrug, hugging John, and then kissing him, not caring when Kankri started ranting about decentcy.

You are now Mituna Captor, and to many images of terror, pain, and happiness are flooding your head. You are right now screaming in bitter agony and you feel the ghost pains of wires embedding into your skin, your mind screaming for death as a woman leans into you, kissing you and telling you that you must live, and you must serve her. A few minutes later, a nicer image grips you and you calm down, Kankri rushing you food as you watched this one go by. You stood beside a little boy, he had a happy smile on and bright candy red eyes that seemed to look into your heart as he spoke.  
"Hi! I'm Karkri!" He held out his hand and you shook it, an emotion of hapiness waying on you as you replied with the same kind of young voice," I'm Soriin! Most people call me Psiioniic though." The little boy giggled and smiled brighter," So you're a yellow blood?"  
"Yup." You stare at him and then ask," What bllod color are you?"  
"Red." He seemed a little hesitant to answer.  
"Ohh! I heard that your type ith a mutant blood! But my lusus said I should report to him whenever I see one so it can be culled or thomething." He looks a little terrified but you asure him you wouldn't do that becuase he's your friend now, and friends wouldn't do that.  
You sip your soup in reality, knowing the image is probaly about to end, and put it down. You then wait paitently for the next one to come, and this one is terrifing. Screams echo in your mind as you appear in a place full of burning hives. Other lowbloods run around, trying to save your yellow blooded folk.  
Karkri appears beside you and then you feel a pain on your chest, you're bleeding becuase a knife is embedded in your clothing, scratching just a bit at your thick skin. You know your screaming again in reality becuase of the pain, But you keep from screaming in the image. Karkri and you run back and face a girl that looks like a young Disciple. She takes you inside and cleans you and Karkri up. " Signless..." She gasps when he pulls a hand from his side, revealing a gash," What happened?"  
"Dualscar." You growl, and she looks horrified so add," Don't worry Yowlen, He's gone now."  
The Disciple lets out a whimper and bandages your chest, stoping your yellow blood from flowing anylonger. "I Hope we don't fail..."  
"I hope so too. I hope this'll all end very soon."

You're now Karkat Vantas, And you're not feeling well apparently becuase you have your head over a toilet, and your retching your guts out at 5 in the morning. Your matesprit beside you as you cough out the redish white spit and chunky chocolate cookies you had for a midnight snack.  
Sollux massaged your back and murmers words of comfort. But they arn't much comfort. John is with you guys and offers a towel whenever you lip your head to breath. Sollux takes it and wipes your face off right before you dive back into throw-your-guts-out land.

Now you're Rose lalonde, and your staring down at Karkat and feel a little worried about his condition. You watch as his stomach rolls inward as he heaves out his stomach, and then how he relaxes when he breaths.  
There's only two reasons why'd he have this happening.  
One, he has a terrible state of liver cancer...  
Or two. He's pregnant.  
You try to imagine him swelling up and giggle at the proposturous idea But you also know that Troll's can't have cancer. They don't even know what cancer is. You bite your lip and head to his matesprit.

You are now Sollux captor, and you've been told the most freaky thing ever.  
"What do you mean he'th pregnant Rothe?" You feel horrified, but keep your feelings to a minimal, not wanting to freak out becuase Kankri, a few feet away, would go into trigger warning mode." Ithn't that thome bullthit human thing?" "Originally, but since your planet and drones are destroyed, There wouldn't be any other way. And the fact that no troll has a specific gender makes it easy for a more man looking type to get pregnant just as well." Rose gave a smile while explaining and you feel your eye twitching.  
"How do you know so much?" You growl.  
"Kanaya." She replies.  
"And how would she know exactly?" You growl a little louder.  
"Becuase of me and something expected." She waves a hand over her torso and you give her a confused look, but a near by Meulin had been watching.  
"OH MY GOG!" Meulin squealed and tackled Rose," A little human grub? It''l be so cute! right? RIGHT? Oh! Can I teach it to stalk prey when it's older? How many more months? I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE! OMGOMGOMGOMG-

- holy shit, what hell did I, the author, just unleash?-

- OMGOMGOMGOMG!" Meulin gasped for breath, Rose luaghing the whole time.  
"Just found out Meulin, and I think Karkat's-" She is cut off by your moan.  
You feel yourself getting whiney, and you know this is bad, becuase it means her news is getting to you, breaking your think pan till it screams for mercy," With you fucking thutup? Karkat'th not gonna have any grub childern! OKAY? NONE! NOT POTHIBLE!

Well, You are now Karkat, and you've heard that whoooole converstation that just happened. Every.  
Gog.  
Damn.  
Bit.

Since Karkat was about to violate your mind with curses, you become Mituna captor, You like his mind right now better anyways becuase it's not encased in gog-damned baby talk.

You scream your throat raw again, and then keep screaming, Mindfang won't stop stabing you, and is dulling your ability to fight back. You punch her in the face right then, and she screams out, so you puch again, harder this time, and knock her down, making her fall off the cliff. The signless is at your feet, his eyes wide as blood pours from a wound on his shoulder.  
"Psiioniic?" He breaths and you feel the pains, the pain of bleeding out, and for some strange reason, not wanting it to go away. You turn to him and then, colapse.  
Now your mind seems to back away from everything, And replays the sweeps you now think you must've lived. You watch as your lusi cares for you, when you meet Disciple and Signless, when Dolorosa thanks you for caring for her son, when she cries into you when you bring her son home, dead. Even when Disciple runs away, living. And then when The Condesce kisses you back to life so many times. And finnaly, when you die, and you wake up in a bright, warmingly welcoming place, seeing everyone you loved infront of you, hugging you and welcoming you back after you having been gone so long. Karkri and Yowlen starting to fade, and you feeling the tug of something strange as well, and then when you look, everybody but you is gone, and then, nothing...nothing but feeling refreshed forever. Forgetting everything, absoulutly everything, till you suddenly wake up. Brand new, and only one though in your mind, and that's hunger, and a need for a lusi.

You are Mituna Captor, the reincarnation of Psiioniic, and now, you officaly know that it's true.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The Dolorosa and Highblood

Authors note: Everyone. Listen up. They're going to school. And have a school day. Becuase so far, there's been like nothing schoolstuck about this. More like... Earthstuck or somin. XD And this was ment to be a schoolstuck... maybe I'll make it a Sad/school/earthstuck XD

You are Mituna Captor, and you are highly freaked out becuase you feel so calm.  
Sollux captor sits beside you on the bus and you both stare ahead, his and your's powers sparking against one another, making it fun whenever one of you guys zaps the other.  
Kankri is in the seat across from you, and fattening up Karkat beside him. Kankri taps your shoulder and you smile, sending him a tap back with electricity, he snorts and shrugs, and you turn to face him, deciding he actually wanted to talk to you.  
"Yeah Kankri?" You blink lazily and scratch your shoulder, not noticing that Sollux is tapping your shoulders with his powers.  
Kankri seemed to study you as he spoke," Do you remember who you are?"  
"Mituna Captor." You say, your speech had been growing ungarbled since you started to remember the missing fragments of this life.  
"No. Who you REALLY are." He squinted at you and you flinched at the sound of his voice, he never got this pushy unless he needed something desprately.  
"Pthiioniic." You work your vocal cords to sound the name corectly, and you almost get it right- except you lisp just shot you. Kankri seems to still be in attach mode," What about me?"  
"The Signleth." You're getting anoyyed now.  
"Do you remember everything?" Kankri stares at you and you feel the anoyance building.  
"I remember my luthuth, you, Dithiple, Dolorotha, Mindfang, The Condesce...watching you burn and bleed against a stone while hanging by chainth. Me becoming a ship's power source, and then... dying." You throw out a breif nut shell of your post self life.  
Karkat looks over now," We all died fuckass."  
"You didn't die attached to a ship's hull though, you didn't die feeling the cords inside you snapping." You feel a little edgey and Sollux zaps your nose.

You are now Karkat Vantas, and you feel horrible. School is hell for trolls, but it's even worse if the troll happens to be in the middle of a situation unatural to them, and then flung into school while realizing that their moiral might become the other pregnant person in the group.  
Rose lalonde walks over, and you growl at her," Fuck me and this shit we're in."  
She laughs and replies in a cheery voice," Why are you so grumpy Karkat? It means your race will survive longer!" Eridan walks up now, and is staring at you and Rose's torso area's, grinning like a pedophile.  
"So which one'll sign their grub to be my matesprit?" Eridan jokes, but Sollux and Kanaya look over, their gazes deadly as they stomp over.  
"What'th thith about gruth and Matesprith Eridan?" Sollux's lisp catches him as he grinds the words from his protein chute.  
"Ahahaha! I wwas just kiddin' ya knoww Sol. Get Karkat into a flappy mood?" Eridan gets nervous fast. He's most likely read about the wild life in the sea. A mother shark will kill you if you mess with her babbies. Eridan waves weakly at Kanaya, and then abseconds his ass out of the room.

You are Eridan right at this- wait. No you're not. You're Kurloz Makara becuase Eridan was about to imagine really sick things...

Anyway, You're Kurloz.  
You walk down the street, unaware of the person behind you.  
They grab your arm and you freeze, letting them know you can feel them. You turn to find a gun to your forehead, and a man screaming at you to give him your money. You've dealt with his type before, and don't care that you gotta take care of one more. You sigh as he keeps ranting and hold up a bottle full of faygo, you knock it back, not caring as the guys screams at you to give him your possesions, and watch as he begans shaking, apparently really mad that you're ignoring him.  
" I WILL SHOOT YOU! GIVE ME YOUR MONEY YOU STUPID CLOWN FACED-"  
Clown face? Did he just dis your make-up?  
You grip him by his neck suddenly and throw against the wall. You then proceed by jamming your hand into his stomach, blood spraying out of the hole you've created, and pull out his intestine. The color red floods the hard packed dirt and shines in the light as you reach up inside of him, his heart beating against your hand as you reach it.  
He begins to scream, so you take your un bloodied hand and shove it into his throat and pull out his vocals. He's still breathing as more of his blood sprays your face. You grin widely and tickle the flesh of his heart. It's slowing down... Disapointing. You grab his heart, and rip it out, hearing the cartilege holding it in place snap as more blood pools around you. The heart in your hands stopped pushing blood and went kind of limp. You get up and throw the organ at the guy, luaghing crazily.  
"Better luck next time douche bag." You turn and walk to a gas station, slipping into the bathroom to wash off the blood. You ditch your shirt and jeans since their too bloody to be cleaned. As you walk around the store naked, the store clerk looks up.  
" Hey! Why are you naked? Get out!" She yells and you kill her.  
You sigh and pick out a black shirt, a dark purple jacket and some cheap jeans. You pull those on and look down at your sneakers. They're not too bloody, so you can keep them still. You wave good-bye to the broken necked woman behind the counter and walk into the night.

You are Meenah now, and you're angry.  
You were put in jail for killing Cronus infront of a cop, and now, you sit here across from Damara.  
Damara stares back at you and speaks, but you can't understand her so you ignore her. She sighs and then speaks english for once," Meenah. Hello? Are you Listening to me? Meenah?"  
"So you can speak english." You growl.  
"It's not good english. Very bad, Can't get the grammar entirely correct. Only certain scentances. Get me?" She moitions with her hands and you sigh," Yeah. I get you Damara."  
Damara seems happy and goes back to twirling her needles.  
"Hey, Did latula die yet? I saw an add in the paper with someone looking like her, I just couldn't see the horns becuase the hair was covering them if they were there." You're a little curious, and Damara looks up.  
"Yes. She died. All gone, Kurloz kill her." She looks down at the needles in her hands and stabs them into the ground," Kurloz shoved her infront of car. She got hit. Smashed. Kankri and I ran, Kurloz too much to handle. Then I went to find Kankri and I some bandages. He had cut his arm open. Big cut, accidentaly fell and hit arm against a wall gate. Humans didn't help him, so I had to find something." You've heard this story only once before, but it had been very vague. One scentence only saying 'I stole' and that was it.  
Damara and you sit in silence for a while before you look up and smile," Hey, Know what death row is?" Damara quiks an eyebrow at your question.  
"Why?"  
"I'm on it. Apparently becuase of me ripping Cronus's brains out and throwing them into a interstate is worthy of my death."  
"Ah, an eye for an eye." She snorts and you laugh with her.

You're now Sollux captor and school is staring you in the face.  
"Sollux Captor, Why is it that you're so clingy to Karkat?" The teacher is looking at you and the students in class all giggle.  
You shrug," Best friendth."  
The teacher snorts," Well you can't sit by him."  
"I have to sit by him."  
The class whispers to them selves.  
"Why is that so?" The teacher presses.  
"Reasonth."  
"Give me a reason Sollux."  
"Uh." You think and decide to be blunt a little," I love him?"  
The class gasps and you hear words of homo and gay pass around you.  
"That's not a reason."  
"Becuase I need to keep him safe and out harm's way, he's short and has a bad temper so I'm worried he'll get in a fight. Okay? Is that a good reason." You feel eyes burn into your back and you know Karkat's giving you an angry glare. The teacher blinks and waves to a seat behind him.  
"Sit, and prove it." She speaks a little roughly but you do so, and Karkat passes you a note half way through class.

' DUDE? WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I WOULD'VE BEEN FINE ON MY OWN.'

You pass one back.

' You 2ure Kk? Iit Diidn't look liike iit earliier when that guy almo2t rammed hiis backpack iinto your 2tomach on aciident.'

He growls at your note and that ends the conversation.

You are Karkat Vantas and you're in science class. Sollux has taken to being very protective, and you're anoyed by it. It's not like you're going to explode if something taps you becuase you've grown a tad weak and are a bit more vulnerable.  
You also don't like the weird sensation of something rolling around inside of your stomach. It creeps you out sometimes, expecially if you're just eating a pizza, and like, you just feel like something inside you wants what your eating. Yet...It's even creepier becuase you know what they want, and like what you're eating.  
Mituna is also creepy becuase he just sits there, throwing out electricty and studying it like he's testing something. When you saked why he did that, he had said very bluntly,"I'm testing my powerth tho I can eathe into my prior thelf."  
You sighed and continued on with that day, and decided to ignore him whenever he gasped and got all smiley when something would click and bubble, then he'd try a bigger zap and shit.

You are Sollux Captor, and you're dreaming. You run through a forest of trolls, and they all look a t you, a horrified expression on their faces. You feel a heat burn into your skin, and you try to shake it off, and then you wake up.  
Karkat sits stiff in your arms, his body blistering hot as his chest shook whenever he inhaled a ragged breath. You sit there, thinking he's snoring till you notice he's actually a bit warmer than usual. You get up and roll him on his back, his eyes flutter open and they're cloudy. He whimpers as you massage his chest and then winces, his body doubling in on it's self. You ask him to say something and he whimpers again, but then forms a few words," It hurts."  
"What hurtth Kk?" You keep massaging him and his ragged breathing only deepens.  
"My stomach feels like hell-" He cries out and gasps for breath, rolling into a ball.  
You feel worry smack you in the face and call Rose's place, hoping she or Kanaya picks up.  
"Hello?" Kanaya's voice comes through, and you tell her what's going on. They tell you that they'll be over in half an hour, and until then, keep him cool and try to help him breath.

Rose walks in and pulls up google on her laptop. Kanaya leaves her be and helps you keep Karkat from spazing out and stop breathing. You brush back the sweaty black hair from his forhead and wipe his face with a cool towel, telling him that everything's fine. He nods abit, and you're glad he can hear you.  
"This isn't good." Rose squints at her laptop and you look over.  
"What'th wrong? Ith He gonna die?" You keep wiping his forhead and gulp.  
"No... It's just it's not even that time yet. He should be nine months in before this. But then again, you guys seem to mature faster." She turned in her seat, facing you and said bluntly," He's gonna have that grub any day now."  
"Huh?" You ask.  
"As in, that grub is going to burst from his underside like a bomb." Rose gave a smile and you blinked.  
"What. The actual fuck Lalonde." She laughs and Kanaya joins in, and you scowl at them, making sure to make them notice you're caring for the wimpy body on the bed that happens to be unconcious.  
"Okay, so what Rose means, is that the wriggling day for that little grub of yours can come any day of this week." Kanaya calms down enough to explain," So that means Karkat doesn't get to move from bed at all. Expecially if he's this out of it." You nodd and stroke your matesprits head, and he whines, but stays asleep.

You are Porrim Maryam and you're burried in a shallow grave. You sighs and dig your way up, spiting out grit and stretching your muscles. You had been shot in the head by a mugger and had fallen unconcious at least seven months ago.  
Looking at your ripped clothing that is mud caked and grass stained, you give a faint 'eewy' before moving on, finding a gas station near your location. You walk in and gasp at the site behind a counter. A broken necked woman's eyes stare at you from her seat and you shudder before continuing on, finding the bathroom and washing off the dirt. You wander back out into the shopping section and grab a small black tank and black pants, but your attention is drawn to the cash register. You walk over and pull out the cash, counting at least 400$ in cash. You nod in aception and pull on the clothing, then stuffing your pockets. You bless the poor woman's body and leave, setting out for the nearest mall in the area. While you were asleep and recovering, you had remembered your past life, and sniffled back tears when a terrible image flickered, but you chased it away and eventually came upon a mall. You found a clothing center and bought a long black dress, and then carried on to buy green cloth and black boots. Then you bought a sowing machine and continued on to fix up your new out fit. Eventually, your beatiful dress from your past life was on your body and you had to admit, it was comfy.  
You then come across a hair salon and think about cuting your hair short like before. The idea makes you wince and you scurry away, not wanting to think about destroying your beatiful hair. But you come across a mirror and gasp. Your hair isn't so neat, it's crinkled and wavy, and that'll NOT do for you. Porrim Maryam is not the sort of lady to go trapsing around only half beatiful. You walk back to the salon and pay for a wash and style. Perfect! You are once again beatiful, but you are also Dolorosa.

Now you are Kankri vantas, and you're standing beside Mituna and Sollux captor. In the room behind the door you all stand guard by, Karkat, Rose, and Terezi work on helping him out. It's been three days since this started, and Karkat's been showing signs of getting better, and the grub's wriggling day's date coming fast. Sollux look edgy as Karkat cries out and Rose raises her voice so he can hear her try to comfort him. You watch as he sighs and starts pacing, then walking into the room. John's dad, as known partly as Jake, and happened to be the kid from your session, just as grown up as you, walks up, and offers you a Subway footlong. You accept it and wait for Sollux to came back out before eating. A cry sounds and Rose's voice comes through, yelling at Sollux to get out. Sollux bursts out of the room just as a sharper cry sounds. Sollux looks agitated and sits in the corner, telling Mituna to ' Thutup or i'll kill you' when he asked what was wrong.  
A knock sounded at the door and you run to answer it, shocked when you let it swing inward and reveal who's knocking.  
"Hello Kankri, son."

You are Terezi right now, and Karkles is whining and gripping the bed, his body convulsing as Rose tried to calm him down. Rose begans yelling," Terezi! Get me that bucket now! GOG! KARKAT! Calm down! Karkat? listen to me. Karkat hold my hand- there you go... yes, yes that's it, breath." You have given her the bucket and she gathers the towels, helping you remove Karkat's clothing. He gives a faint protest as you do so, but he screechs in pain and goes back to death gripping his body pellow.

- take a 5 minutes break guys. That's how long it takes for Karkat to give birth. Yup. 5 minute break-

You're Karkat vantas now, and you're tired as a dead hoofbeast ever will. You hear a faint gurgle and look up to see Rose cradling a little red grub. The grub nuzzels her while staring at you, it's bright pupiles, glowing eyes blinking. You sigh and look over at Terezi, she looks worried and seems to be calling for Sollux becuase he's there, at your side, shaking you. You nod as his words finnaly reach you.  
"Karkat?"  
"Sollux." "You okay Kk?" His eyes are wide and you know you probaly look like crap. You nod slowly and cough, deciding to suddenly reach out your arms.  
"I want my grub." You squint at Rose and she nods, giving him or her to you.  
You cradle the small being and stare at it's double nub horns, and the electricty sparking lightly at it's eyes. It sniffs you, and then gives a pur. Sollux stares at the little creation and has an expression of pure happiness on his face. You then hear Kankri and someone else's voice. You ignore them till Kankri's voice suddenly sounds again, and it doesn't seem anoying anymore. Terezi sniffing your face isn't anoying anymore. It's just so nice, so peaceful. Something that you like...something that you think of as you nod off and Sollux takes the grub, also calling your name as Rose tells him that you just need sleep.  
Sleep. It's all you need.

Authors note: So, I did add a bit of school. XD and uh, I'm sorry for the gory pact. And don't hate me for bringing back Porrim. It's actually gonna help with the story. And what'll Karkat name his child? Just a hint, It's after one of the fellow trolls! : oD

Extra scene:

A young woman with black hair walked into a room full of men with guns and needles. She grinned widely and sat down as they commanded. The stuck a needle into her arm, and injected it. She snorted when they did it three more times, and then told her to lie down. She did once again as they commanded and they wrapped her in restrains.  
The pain came soon, and she stiffened. She would not scream. No. She would NOT scream.  
The men watched as she became as stiff as a rock and suffered through her finnal moments.  
Two minutes before she died, she smiled grimly and said bluntly,"I hope Damara can live through this hell hole." The men had been confused by her statement, and suddenly, the woman died.  
Something happened around her, a faint mist showed, and through the mist, the men saw a gray skinned woman with horns, long black hair, sharp teeth, and pink eyes staring dulling up at the ceiling.  
This woman had been a troll, but they didn't know that. They had just thought it was a trick of their eyes. They sacked her up, and threw her into the morgue.  
Her name, was Meenah.

Authors note: Hope you liked it! A short ending becuase I felt like it was needed. It really had nothing to do with the story, but I wanted to show you all what happened to Meenah. Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Eridan's time.

Authors note: I have nothing to say but ' WATCH OUT!' for the chapter ahead.

You are Kankri Vantas, and you feel your pail filler hardening between your legs. You groan in anoyance and sit down, staring at the bothersome tent. You hear Porrim knock at the door and her voice sounds.  
"Kankri, time for school." She sounds abit motherly and you sigh and call back.  
"I'll catch up with you guys later okay?"  
"Oh...Okay Kankri, but don't be late okay? But if you're sick I'll understand." You listen as she walks off and then plop a pellow on your lap. These things rarely came, and so far in the human world, you've only popped up once before. Sadly, you had given Mituna a heart attack, and Jake had gotten an eye's fill of it all. You face palm at the memory and wish for a quick death.

Ten minutes later, the erection still sits between your legs and it's starting to seem that it'll require more than a mental scolding and a pellow smothering it. You curl your lip at the thought of doing what Sollux did for at least half of Karkat's grub holding. Suddenly, a knock sounds at the door and a voice squeaks through.  
"Uh. Kankri?" Meulin cracks the door open when you don't respond. And you hadn't responded becuase you had gone back you mentaly screaming at your bulge to stop this nonsense. Meulin's jaw dropped at the sight of the fairly large tent on your pants, and lets out a harsh whisper," Kankri!"  
You look up and blush furiously and try to form words, embarresment latching onto you," I! Uh M-Meulin get out of my room!" You stand up, a little furious, and she stands her ground, expressionless now. You hated it when she got expressionless because then it ment you couldn't read the cat-girl's face.

Meulin walks up to you suddenly, and pushes you on the bed. You protest but she slams a pellow on your face, cutting off your remark. She burries you under blankets and you hear her as she 'dusts' her hands off, then her voice sounds again," Kankri, don't be ashamed, in fact, Mituna's also still home because of the same thing. It'd be funny if you guys would be matesprits. Do you even like him Kankri, or do you pitty him?"  
Confusion racked your nerves and then your mind processed her words.  
"I like him almost enough to flush for him, but we were friends in the post-scratch life that we both remember, and he seems to want to keep it that way." " Porrim told me what went on in your post-scratch life Kankri." Her tone of voice is flat," I know we were matesprits, but I don't remember it. And that was a differnt life Kankri. Things can be different this life. Not an exact image." With that, she walks out the room and you sigh.

Another ten minutes later, Mituna's voice sounds, and it's nervous and shy.  
"Kankri?"  
"Hm?"  
"I'm fluthed for you."  
"Wonderfull Mituna, shall we discuss these feelings? Or sleep on them?" You cursed at yourself when you realized how that last bit sounded.  
Mituna pulls your sheild off and you scowl grimly up at him," You just broke the privacy trigger Mituna captor. That wasn't ve-" He shuts you up with a shaky kiss and then plops down on top of you, his hips stradling yours. Meulin hadn't been lying when she said that Mituna also had an erection, and his brushed against yours through the jean material. You stiffened and tried crawling away but he slammed his hands down on your chest and shoulder. A whine slips between your lips as you bring your legs up and try to push him off.  
"Mituna! Get off of me!" He ignore's your words and lowers himself a bit, boddies brushing against each other lightly. He slides your sweater off and you feel your breath catch. Only Porrim has seen you without this sweater after she forced it on you years before. Your chest is muscled and scarred, the game's damage on you mapped out in hooks and curves of long and tiny scars. You bite your lip as he stares and you wish that he'd get off, becuase you've just noticed that your little bothersome friend has just gotten even more troubling. Mituna also seems to notice and grins into your neck, his fork tounge rolling over your throat.  
His hands reach down ward and unzip your pants. You freeze as his hands reach inside the waist band and pull them off. When he does, and without your help notidly, he follows with your boxers, and your growl at him, grabbing a fist-full of thin shirt. You tear it off, thinking he'd be just as humiliated as you if you tore it off, but he isn't. Your eyes glide over a slightly built, bone-showing chest. Your eyes freeze at where you had once caught him with your sickle during the battle session of the game, and you gulp. You know he forgave you, but it hurts knowing he had to suffer the pain of the blade sticking into his lung. You breath out a short lived breath right before he takes off his pants, and shows you something that makes you want to run away and pity the nights latuala spent with him. He quickly re-claims his stop on top of you and that's when it gets real. He bends down and kisses you, biting your lip with his fangs and teasing your tounge with his. His dual buldges tap against your's and you blush furiously, angry at him for doing this. His eyes suddenly spark as he bites your tounge, and they provide a short distraction as he slides inside of you. You want to screech but he's taking your air, and you decide to just struggle around. But it hurts, and he rocks around inside, when you calm down, seeing no way out, he thrusts and hits your sweet spot. It feels wonderful, and you moan into his lips, your back arching as you follow the moan with a cry of pain. His hips weigh down yours as you buck against him, gasping in pain as he grips your neck and squeazes.  
"Calm down Kankri."  
"MITUNA GET OFF OF ME NOW!" You scream out the last words as he grabs your hair and he flinches at your volume. You hadn't screamed like that since he'd last pissed you off right before he was killed by Meenah and finnaly sent to the after life. He seems to recover by the scream and moves a hand across your lower abdomen. You hiss at him and bear your sharp teeth in a warning but the tall spazz-used-to-be snorts and keeps moving. You feel him shift inside of you and you gasp, letting out a growl and flinging a fist into his face. That does the trick.  
You knock him backwards and you slide away, hopping off the bed and grabing your red sweater and pants. "Thorry Kankri." He sounds a little bleak, but when you look to see if he really is sorry, he has the captor family shit-eating grin on his face.

At school, and yes you're still Kankri vantas, it's lunch now.  
You had packed an apple and a bag of jerky for lunch, and sat down beside a lonely Sollox.  
"What's up with you?" You ask sourly as he mopes at his sandwich.  
"Karkat doesn't seem to like me anymore, and Rose keeps telling me that it'll pass, but it doesn't seem like it will." He whines out the last bit in a heart breakingly tone.  
"Well you topped him, and he's pissed, it's what goes on through all the Vantas's" You notice Mituna as he talks smoothly to Sollux. Gog damnit that bastard had been getting cocky lately. Just like before he had brain damage.  
You decide to counter his remark with one of your own," Well it's not like it's all a lie, just sometimes you guys rush us, and we didn't even WANT to in the first place." Terezi and Vriska look over.  
"I smell black feelings between Kankri and Mitunaaa~" Terezi cackles and winks her blind eyes at Mituna.  
"I see two shit-eating grins and a bottomer." Vriska sang right after, adding a quick," And just to let you know, I can tell what happend." Sollux catches on and bursts into full out laughter. His body shakes as he starts hicuping and coughs as Karkat looks over from his spot," Sollux?"  
Sollux calms down and points to you and Mituna," T-they- AHAHAHAHAHA! M-M-Mituna topped K-Kankri! HAHAHAHA! th- HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOG! This is like, to funny. To funny!" He goes back to laughing and Karkat snorts and turns back to his lunch box, their grub's head poking out to see what the noise was.  
You get anoyed by all this, and move to sit between Kanaya, Rose, and Karkat. Karkat seems to be tied up in conversation with Rose, but Kanaya seems clear to talk to, so you do.  
"Hello Kanaya." You nod her diection as you greet her and she nods back.  
"Hey." "Any new sweater designs?" You ask a little happily.  
"Oh! Yeah, I made this design but I don't think you'll like it." She looks worridly at her sketch pad and curosity burns in your heart. You scoot over to look and gasp.  
A pull-over hoodie like sweater was drawn on the page. The cancer symbol was tinted red, and the stripes on the arms black. The main color was a dark redish gray, and You poke Kanaya's arm.  
"Looks nice." You comment honestly and she smiles, aparently thankful.  
"Thanks! Hey, could you look at this? It's for Eridan. He asked me to design him a new hipster-like clothing set. And I don't know how it looks. I just wanted to see if you'd think he'd like it." She flips to a page and you stare at the work of art. You nod and she then turns to Eridan, askking him if he likes the clothing.  
"Wwow! This is a awwesome design Kanaya." He marvels the designs and hands it back. Kanaya promises him she'll have it done next week, and he seems excited as he turns back to talk with Feferi and Equius who'd taken to looking after him.

You are now Eridan Ampora, and you're walking home with Feferi and Equius. A man walks up to you when Feferi stops to stare at some dresses, and you had told Equius to help her buy it. You had been waiting casually when this man approached.  
"Hey, give me your money Hipster" The man pulls a knife out and holds it to your throat.  
Who the heck does he think he is?!  
"Wwhy should I give you MY money." You raise an eyebrow, chill with this guys action, not like he'd actualy slit your throat, would he? Your question seems to make him mad and he presses it against your neck. This freaks you out and you step back, not wanting that thing to be so close.  
This time, the man jumps at you, and you scream for Equius. Then you feel the blade in your throat. You feel blood pouring down your neck as the man abseconds his happy self outa there when Equius and Feferi run out.  
You also feel her hands grabbing your head, telling you that it wasn't your time.  
And then you see a faint image of her face.  
Her green eyes and olive tears.  
And her voice as she screams at you to hang on, that Feferi and Equius will help becuase they're supposed to. Because your life was supposed to be...  
Perfect.

You are now Feferi, and Eridan's body grows cold as he whispers your name, then Nepeta's. You feel tears sliding down your cheeks and you scream his name, but his eyes are closing and there's so much blood. One ragged slice. And so much of his purple blood. Equius looks like he's trying not to scream out and break anything, and you're pretty sure you also look like it. You've just lost your formal moiral and Matesprit. And Equius his second moiral. You guys must suck at keeping eachother safe. You feel another wave of tears come and you sob into Eridan's chest, no. Not his chest. The chest attached to the body that used to be Eridan. Cause Eridan's gone. With his other flushed crush. The girl he'd planned on telling that he'd love'd them since they'd come to earth. The girl that died within an hour later. The girl that happened to be Nepeta.  
A burning hate seared your chest, and sent more tears flying. You hated her, but it was only becuase now she had the thing that mattered most to you in this dreadfull place. You feel Equius lay a hand on your back, and it's surprizingly weak, not that it matters though. You're to busy sobbing over this body. Then you hear sirens, and hope to gog that they can't see the purple blood. They don't seem to see it as they rush him into the car, starting to check his pulse and trying to revive him while bandaging his throat. You stare at the crowd and feel a pit grow inside your heart.  
You are Feferi Peixes, and you've finnaly felt a hate that exceeds any other feeling you've had before.

You are now Gamzee Makara and someone's calling, what is it now? Tavros maybe? Yeah only he'd be calling at this time. Oh wait. It's still day time. Okay, then it can be anyone. Anyway, you pick up the phone.  
"Mother fucking yes?" You ask.  
"Gamzee. Tell the others." Equius's voice booms through, and it sounds as bad as the day Nepeta died in the car collision. This sets off alarms as he finishes with a shocking sentence," Eridan's dead."  
The hipster is dead. The stupid fish-pun using sea dweller is dead.  
You feel a crazed smile fall on your lips, your blood is boiling as you respond," Really?"  
"Yes." "Like your other moiral?" You ask, giggling, yup. You've lost it. Another death killing off a fellow troll that was from YOUR game session. And you've lost it.  
You scream with laughter and throw the phone across the room, shattering it as you scream with a higher pitch," ERIDAN IS DEAD! ALL DEAD! GONE! JUST LIKE THAT LAST ONE!" You hear Karkat's foot steps as he rushes down the hall away from you, and you hear a squeal of his grub. Then hear Sollux and Kankri rushing in, grim expression's on their faces.  
"Gamzee calm down!" Sollux seems to circle you wearily and you howl with laughter, giggling your response with pure insanity," Hey lowblood lispy! How are you?" He seems to flinch at your volume, and he should, you're voice is deepening with each laugh, and that's bad. Bad becuase it means your soberness is breaking through all the weed in your system. Or at least, it should've been there. You had gotten rid of it becuase Kankri had told you that it'd be dangerous around grubs and if you snapped, you could hurt Karkat, your buddy and Moiral.  
Karkat?  
You stop laughing and sit there, not sure what to do. You feel the insanity ripping away and your mind, but you might hurt Karkat. And Sollux. You just bashed his blood color.  
Your mother fucking best friend wouldn't forgive you for that if he knew you had said it.

But who really cares?

You're the highblood.  
The highblood.  
You lunge at the yellow blood, and send his blood across the walls.

Authors note: I wrote smut. YES!

Extra scene:

A short, olive eyed, black haired girl sits beside a young looking hipster. She cries silently as she strokes his purple streak of hair, and then thinks of how sad Equius must be, losing another Moiral. She sighs deeply, and he stirs, eyes opening.  
"Nep?" He asks, his voice weak from the possible ghost pain of a knife in his throat.  
"Don't worry Eridan, I'm here..." She smiles down at him, remembering her own pain as the car slammed into her sides, her anger at her own self for being so foolish. Eridan takes in the sight of the girl and hugs her, shaking as he stroked her hair.  
She sits there, holding him as he lets his hands find her cheeks, and he kisses her. Shock courses through her as she accepts it, but also sadness. She hadn't waited for him to tell her his feelings. She had forgotten to ask before she did her life-ending task, and she regreted it. She kissed back, and he eventually pulled away.  
"You know I never stopped being flushed for you."  
"I know. And I was happy when I could feel your feelings. But it made me sad that I'd never got to hear you say it. And it made me hurt worse when I realized I probaly ruined the two most important people's lives. So I decided to stay here and not go deeper into the after life, that way I could listen, feel, and see you guys when this place let me...Do you remember me in your dreams? What we did?" She purrs.  
He freezes, and you feel his heart pounding.  
"Nepeta?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you." And then he flings himself ontop of her.

Authors note: 'And they pailed a million buckets' Yup. So just said that. I'm actually adding my humuros comments to this! Yay! But uh. Yeah. I told you to watch out bros, and so I hope you watched out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Missing links

Authors Note: oooooh! almost done! two more chapters after this, so I must get cracking! I'm Excited! : oD

You're Sollux Captor right now, and you feel a side of your face tear open, and your yellow blood splatters the walls. Kankri gasps, gapping at the sight, and Gamzee cackles.  
He's friking nuts.  
You hear Karkat as he calls out, worried most likely, and that catches Gamzee's attention. Gamzee seems to be thinking as you grip your face and realize your cheek and eye are slashed through. You grunt and watch as Kankri starts talking in a stiff voice, telling Gamzee to calm down.  
Karkat walks up to the door way, and freezes.  
And you know he's probaly about to run away. Be unlinke himself and just run instead of helping his moiral. But can you blame him? When that grub was born, he suddenly realized he wanted all this shit to end.  
Gamzee stares at him and Karkat stares back, letting Kankri creep forward and pet Gamzee's head and shoulders. Gamzee just stares as Kankri calms him, and he sighs after awhile. But Karkat doesn't seem to become un scared.  
He wasn't staring at Gamzee.  
He'd been staring at you.  
And your face.

You're now Karkat's little nameless grub.

Nah, Now you're Vriska. You sit beside Aradia and Feferi in the morgue, Eridan's lifeless body staring up at you. His throat had been stiched togeather, and the doctor was asking if you'd all like to call a burial house from nthere. Feferi replys with a very soft nod, and Aradia seems to be holding back a wail of fusteration. Eridan's form still lays there when you look back, and you see something suddenly. Was that a flash of life in his eyes? Or was that your imagination? You feel a fresh set of tears slide down your cheeks as you fantasize over Him coughing, his fish gills suddenly waving a bit like they always did before, and him getting up, smiling at you guys as he sits up and tosses the blanket to the ground.  
Feferi is sobbing horribly, and you know she had tried to revive him, but that can't happen. Here on earth it seems that your dream self dies with you as you wake up in the after life.  
Miserable and heart broken like the others, you turn and walk out of the room, leaving the hospital, and end up at Tavros's place. When you bust his door open, he looks up and whimpers becuase of the expression on your face, and rolls back a step or in his case, half a wheel pace.  
You advance on his, and you feel a screaming voice in your head.  
"OH GOG SAVE ME!" His face is twisted up in fear as the thought of his races through your brain. You sigh and pick him up, and that sends a million other thoughts into your think pan.  
"Calm down Tavros, I'm here to help you, and tell you Eridan's dead." You make sure you sound blank, don't want him knowing you actually pity that fish freak. He tenses," Help how? And he's dead! Oh poor Feferi!" You look at him wonder how you'll get him to feel his legs. You try to remember what Rufio said, something about that at a certain age, the wings will burst from a rust blood's back, but first he must feel his legs. You ponder over this as you hold the surprizingly upper body built simi-adult. You grin suddenly, and spike his nerves with your powers.  
He cries out as his legs twitch and he struggles from your arms, succesfully pulling away as you force this wimps nerves to mend. He gasps as his legs support him and he freezes, shaking as his nerves binded.  
Then the wings came. Wings.  
And horns.  
You just made a troll hit puberty. Gog do you love your powers.

Your Tavros Nitram and you feel something attached to your back.  
"What did y-you uh, do?" You ask as you procced to FLIP THE FUCK OUT as you feel the things on your back twitch, sending a shiver down your spine. Your head feels heavier by at least a pound, and you step forward, your voice sounding imensly deeper as you yell at her," WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"  
You hear Rose's and Jade's voices as they rush towards you and Vriska's direction. You stare into her face, and see a shocking sight. She looks terrified, and her mouth is hanging open. You turn around quickly to look at your mirror and you see someone else. His horns are like Rufio's, just a tad larger, and long wings sprout from the adult looking troll's figure. You feel confusion dim your mind as you step forward, the reflection doing so as well. Then it hits you.  
That adult-like troll is you.

Welp, now you're Jade! You and Rose stare from the door way, Tavros's expression dazed as he turns back to face you all. He cough and sits down, eyes wide as he stares up at you all, but he starts laughing a throaty laugh and smiles widely at you all.  
"I can't wait for gamzee to see!" He roars with more laughter and stands up, height exceeding everyone's as he flaps his wings. But then a look of concern is caked on his face," But... This is really awkward too, like... now you all look so small. Seriously! Vriska you used to be so tall when I sat in that metal thing with paralized legs. Now you look like a little girl again!" You smile and call out to the bull-horned troll," Wow Tavros! What happened?"  
"Yes, tell us, please." Rose nods, whole body shaking with her head.  
Tavros seems to think before responding," Vriska did this! The theif of light, has finnaly theived from her own darkness." His words are strong and You marvel his stutterless speech.  
Vriska turns around then, and a bitter expression greets them," Gog damnit... why can't I revive the dead?!" She then stormed out of the room. You watch as she disappears from the house, and you wonder out loud," What's her problem?"  
"Eridan died." Tavros replies with no emotion.

You're now Equius Zahhak and you accept sleep the minute it drags at your weary, heart broken, dignity murdered mind.  
And you dream that you wake up in the most beatiful place.  
Eridan and Nepeta sit side by side, their eyes wide and white. Oh gog the pain.  
"Nepeta?" You call out, and she waves, tail swishing as she swings her legs back and forth. "Eridan?" You turn your head to look at your other dead moiral.  
"Wwhat's up Equius?" He sounds as happy and pervy as he did when he was alive. You cry suddenly, and run up to the duo, words pouring for your throat as you fell to your knees.  
" I'm so sorry! I am a terrible moiral Eridan and Nepeta! It's my fault you both died! I wasn't there like I should've been! I couldn't save you! Save either of you! EITHER OF YOU!" You slam your fists into the ground, a fusterated shout of fury and sarrow tearing from your heart," I WASN'T THERE LIKE I SHOULD'VE BEEN!" You dry heave for breath and grip your face.  
"Equius! Don't be sad!" Eridan rubs your shoulders.  
"Yes! Be happy! You did a purrfect job!" Nepeta is beside you, and she smiles at you thoughtfully. You look back at her and see your reflection in her blank white eyes, and you look like a mess, your hair messy and glasses hanging onto the tip of your nose.  
"I'm so sorry I let you die kitty cat." You use the nick name you made for her when you were both wrigglers. And she smiles sweetly because you hadn't called her that name since you both turned four sweeps old. Nepeta reaches out and hugs you, and you notice things you had never payed attention to. She had grown over the years, and in every way too. And you feel more tears spring forward as pride surges through your heart," You were never that little girl I saw back long ago, were you Kitty cat? You grew up long ago, and yet I kept treating you like you were four sweeps old... because of what happened."  
Nepeta smiled sadly and Eridan looked away, knowing exactly what you ment.  
"Yeah, I grew up Eqius, but I also stayed the same." Her voice is fading now, and you look up.  
"Nepeta?" She seems to notice your panic and hugs you one last time.  
"See you when your own time comes Equius, We'll be waiting."

You wake up, sweating, and you notice something's in your lap, so you look down, and smile grimly.  
Nepeta's cat hat.

You're now Aradia.  
You see Nepeta's and Eridan's spirits dancing, and laughing to themselves as you sit on Dave's padio. The two trolls giggle and fall down, and you smile and wave to them.  
Nepeta notices that you're waving, and waves back, smiling widely and gets up, bouncing over, her transparent image beatiful as she swings her legs over the railing and up to you, Eridan staring after her with a faint smile on his lips.  
"Aradia?" She chirps out.  
"Yes?" You smile back and she seems to think for a second.  
"Will you make my former Moiral happy and be his matesprit." She raises her eyes to look at you and you notice Eridan is now beside you, his scarf tickling your arm.  
"Why? He doesn't really like me THAT much." You respond with a natural voice and she giggles a happy giggle.  
"Of course he does! And you're purrfect for him too! Just pounce on him and ask!" She backs up and geastures with a swipe at the word 'pounce'. Eridan chuckles and swiftly side jumps over the railing and onto the frozen lake. You look up at Nepeta again and nod.  
"I'll ask him." You feel a sudden tear slip down your cheek, and you sniffle, remembering how peacefull the little Leo looked in her casket, and how peaceful she looks now.  
"Have fun." You whisper, and her image disapears as the afterlife closes again.

You're now Dave strider.  
John stradles your waist and you laugh at him, he looks nervous from the sudden possition.  
"D-dave?" His blue eyes flicker over your shirtless body and you can't help but howl and hoot at how scared he looks right now, apparently unsure of what to do.  
"You're fucking seventeen Egbert!" You breath out and he flushes, blue eyes shineing.  
"Well I've just ended up in the most awkward possition ever! Me and you putting on sun tan lotion one moment, and next thing I know, we've fallen over from a breif strife and I'm on TOP of you-" He pauses, a look of shock on his face.  
"Did you just get a boner? DAVE!? DID YOU JUST GET A FRIKIN BONER?" John freaks out as your erection thumps against his un aroused bulge. You waggle your eyebrows at him and he face palms," Gog frkin damnit strider! If I had my Zillyhoo hammer, You'd be paralized again! I me-" He froze, and you stared up at him.  
You feel your heart thump in shock of what he just said.  
He just reminded you of your paralized months.  
He just said it.  
No Hesitation.  
You lose your smiling face and go poker, shoving him off. You grab your glasses and pull on your red, beatiful silk suit top and look back at him," Thanks for helping with the lotion. Wouldn't have been able to reach my back without ya buddy." Your voice is stone cold, like the first time you two met.  
His blue eyes stare up from his spot on the floor. He grips his face and you know he had probaly hit his face against the wall. You shrugg and turn to walk on out the room. Bro looks over and you give him the signature strider bad-mood poker face and her makes a hissing noise, lil' Cal in his lap as you open the door.  
"Funeral?" Bro asks lightly, and you nod.  
"Which one?"  
"Eridan."  
"Ah, fish gills. Gotcha." He tosses you your keys, and you wave a good bye before running out to your camaro, and slipping inside. "Cod Eridan, You're lucky I felt like coming just to use fish puns." You sigh as you drive over and spot the group a few minutes later and miles later. You step out of your car and walk up, noticing Gamzee's growing horns and height, and some weird- Is that Tavbro? HOLY CRAP HE GREW UP!  
You salute the massive kid and comment on his wings," What are you now? Pupa pan?"  
"Apparently so Strider." Gamzee looks over, indigo eyes filled with happiness as he eyes his 'Pupa pan' ," Tavros can walk, grew two feet finnaly, and has wings yet he ain't no God tier." You nod, and then gap at the kid when his deep voice sounds.  
"So, Dave, wanna ride later?" Tavros gives a cheerful smile and flaps his wings," I can fly pretty well! So don't worry, I won't fall."  
"Nah, I'm not worried bout that, just worried you might drop me is all." Yoy grin and he laughs, confidence radiating from him as he streches out.  
"Aw, bro I won't drop you, Rose'd probaly yell at me, and Vriska? She'd probaly take it away." He gave a frowny face," And gog knows just how painful that's be!"  
You snort and give the badass a highfive, flipping off Gamzee when he growls.  
Yup.  
This is awesome.

You're now Karkat, and you stand in a black, red striped suit while Kankri is beside you, in full red. You look to your other side and see Sollux, his black and yellow poka dotted suit making him seem taller than he already was. You felt bad for pushing him away, but you were afraid of it all repeating. You didn't mind the thought of a grub, but the nightmares the week the thing was born... the nightmares were terible... you saw Nepeta holding the grub, her white eyes sad as the grub whined, it's eyes also white as you screamed in your dream for her to give him back, that he was too small. You also remember one of seeing an image of a teenage boy sitting in a pool of red blood, his red eyes sparking as he coughed and let a seemingly image of Nepeta pick him up and walk away with him, blood dripping from a wound in his chest.  
You breath in and hold his hand, deciding that you shouldn't fear it anymore.  
You had him to comfort you.  
You look back at Kankri ad he fumbles with his speech, and you mentaly thank him for being there to comfort you the nights you had woke up sweating and didn't want to talk with Sollux.  
You sigh and lean into Sollux, saying your grub's name.  
"I'll name him Kankri Captor."  
"Hm?" Sollux looks down at you.  
"The grub. His name'll be Kankri Captor."  
Sollux smiles and kisses your forhead.  
"Sounds like a good name."

Now you're Eridan and Nepeta, your Matesprit stands beside you. Aradia notices you guys and give a grim smile. You feel guilty knowing that she probaly feels terrible having to bury another friend a year after the last, and wave to her, mouthing that you're sorry about all this. She looked like she was about to laugh and that ment she didn't mind, it's not like you can stop death from happening.  
Feferi and Equius give their speeches, then Kankri and Mituna, who end up bickering at each other half way through, but Aradia chuckles and calms them down. Then Gamzee walks up, his white and purple pokadotted suit almost matching- Holy cod Tavros grew up over night! - Tavros's white and rusty orange poka dotted one. Next up was Meulin and Kanaya, who apologized and laughed about sclicing you in half, and then Karkat and Sollux, who, just like Kankri and Mituna, started a debate weither or not they should be laughing or crying. Aradia also calms this one down, and Karkat settles on cursing off your corpse and yelling at you to ' Get the fuck back in there so you can teach my son what not to be' as Sollux and Aradia freak out over his rudeness. Nepeta sniffles and you look down at her.  
"Nep?" You ask, and she looks up, smiling wistfully.  
"It's so sad Eridan, how much they'll miss us. It just hurts to think about how much of their lives we'll miss, and how much time they spend thinking about us.  
"I know Nep." You hug her and sigh, then the afterlife closes your sight on the funeral, and you feel terrible, because now you'll never get to see that little grub of Karkat's again till it's old enough to dream. And that won't be for a long time. You also miss the fact that...  
Well...  
You never got to thank Equius for deciding to care for you.

Author's note: YIPPIE! :D Tavros can walk again! And is SMEXY.

Extra scene: Redglare stretched out on her dragon's back, humming a soft tune as Summoner and Darkleer debated over what was better, hoof beasts or jawbeasts. You chuckle as you smell Summoner's fusteration, and listen as he groans when Darleer kicks his ass at the debation. Suddenly foot steps sound behind them, and they all turn to look.  
Mindfang looks a little depressed as she relaxes in a spot next to Redglare.  
"The Condesce finally joined us, but she claims to want to stay with Dualscar-" She sneers at his name," Since he's ' the only safe one' here." Redglare gave a small laugh and turned back to the sky, a frown on her face as she hummed the hanging tune.  
Darkleer notices and looks up, a scared expression playing on his face as he spoke," Who's next? Not The Disciple surely? Meulin seemed to have a long time left on her line." The Summoner nodded and also seemed curious while Mindfang pulled out her cue ball and flinched at the words.

THE SIGNLESS SHALL BURN AGAIN.

Extra scene two: Kurloz stood ontop of a building, his longer hair curled around his waist as he twirled his dual clubs in both hands. He had a spear on his back, but he wouldn't use that till later.  
He spotted Meulin and Equius down below, watching them as they boarded a bus and headed down the street. He decided to follow them, tracking them down for three reasons.  
He had to becuase he loved Meulin for what part of him was still sane.  
He wanted to protect her.  
And.

He wanted them all dead.

Authors note: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KURLOZ IS GONNA MURDER KANKRI! OH NOOOOO-  
Oh shiz. I just spoilered. Whoopsy~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- We all end up togeather

Authors note: The second to last chapter! Finnaly! * claps and dances in Gamzee's miacles* Read along as the remaining trolls face terrible truths and just as terrible lies, as the end draws near, a darkness will cover a certain Vantas's fate, and the Ancestors will all rise up, ready to fight for justice and the life of a Captor. Read along, as this story ends with a serious tragity.  
* drum role*  
WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL!

You are John egbert, and Jade sits beside you, Rose and her own grub siting across from you all. Dave and his bro sit side-by-side, poker faces smacked on as they seem to observe the group. Jake, or you're 'Dad' sits on the floor, fiddling with a gun, apparently polishing it.  
"So, now what?" Bro breaks the silence, and You all look up.  
"Donno... Is it over? The deaths? Everything's been good for the past month." Jade squeaks and she looks worridly at you and Dave," It'd be terrible facing another death like that." "But death is apart of life." Rose murmers as she looks down at the tiny green bundle in her arms, it's hair snow white against it's pale gray face and tiny horns. Jade moves to sit by her and sighs, making you feel lonely as Dave's glass fall off somehow.  
"WHAT THE-" He jerks forward to grab them and everyone stares at his blazing red eyes, the expression in them clear. He picks them up and dusts them off, growling as John points out a crack," I know a lencse has a crack, but who cares? Barely noticable." He slides them on and sits back down, bad mood now apparent to everyone. You know it's your fault, but it'll boil over in another week or two.

You are now Damara, and you are watching the news. The screen shows a body, and you notice Kurloz's signature smile carved into the man's throat. You cover your face and look away, death shouldn't really scare you, but the years you spent with Lord english were terrible, what he did to people... it was to much for you then and it still is.  
You think about Meenah's face as they took her four months ago, and you had wished they'd brought her back. You had asked a guard what happened and replied with a grunt saying," Dead" and you had spent the night clutching your blankets, mentaly laughing your ass off imagining her dead, in those wooden chests they stuff bodies into.  
But you're locked up, beaten by the guards whenever you insult them. Prison life was harsh, but it was better than being dead. No, death was admitidly better. Death was peaceful, and you're pretty sure that when you die, you'll see everyone who was as nice to you as you were nice them. This makes you smile, but you know you can't die yet. You were given one last mission before you could die, and that was to make sure the grand highblood died one day. You think about that mimeing clown, and curse at him. You hope for only one thing.  
That he dies.

You're now Kankri Vantas, and you're unaware that soon, something bad will happen to you.  
You open your journal and scribble on a few pages, dateing the time and noting the day of the week and year. You're also unaware that this'll be your last journal entry, becuase You're gonna be gone by tomarrow. You finish writing and get up, Porrim behind you, a smile on her lips as she hugs you.  
Porrim sniffles and pets your hair," Oh Kankri."  
"What now Porrim?" You roll your eyes, she'd been getting more and more like this the longer she was here.  
"I just had a bad dream is all, wanted to check on you." She smiles brighter and rushes from your room. You sigh and pull on a honey yellow sweater, but have a sudden feeling that you should switch to your red one, so you do.  
It's only fitting you die in something familiar.  
Like your blood red sweater.

You are now Tavros Nitram, and you hover over head of the city, unaware of the clown face looking at you from a mile away. You flap your wings a bit and keep your steady pace of buzzing around, the clown jumping from roof to roof, only yards away.  
You dive downwards, and you notice something at least a few feet away. You shrug, deciding not to look becuase it's probaly just a bird.  
'Am I just a bird to you?' The though pings in your think pan and you freeze, turning you head to see something sailing through the air twords you. You scream and feel the body collide with your chest, sending you both rocketing into a baseball feild, the kids practicing for tomarrows game screaming and running. You breath harshly under the weight and open your eyes to a Clown faced, stitched mouth freak. Not really a freak becuase you know this person is Gamzee's dancestor, but a freak becuase he just made you crash into the dirt through at least 1,000 ft of plumeting from the sky.  
Kurloz grins, and you hear an unearthly hiss and snap as the stitches on his mouth stretch and rip through his flesh, sending purple blood onto your face as he speaks," Hey Rufio."  
Rufio? Oh yeah. Your dancestor.  
You shove him off and stand up, a little pissed," Do I look like I have red streaks of hair Kurloz?" Kurloz raises a painted eyevrow and chuckles, sounding about as deadly as the devil that used to represent Vriska. You stand your ground and flex your wings, wincing as you feel the rip in one of them, it'll probaly heal, but hurt like gog's wrath sevenfold. You pull your lance out and stab it into the ground so you can lean on it as Kurloz prepares to reply.  
"No, You're right, you're Tavros." He cocks his head, a crooked smile on his face," I can't wait to kill you. Honk honk honk! Hahah! HONK!" He lunges at you and you roll away, hearing Gamzee's voice as he enters the feild, having followed your 'Miracle dust'. You wave to him as a pain suddenly hits your shoulder, and you bite your lip in shock as a spear head wiggles out.  
Kurloz just stabbed you.

You're now Meulin, and you sense something strange, so you call Kankri and John.  
They answer.  
"Uh, John! Kankri! Something's wrong, gather everyne up and meet me up at the baseball feild?" You think you're sure it's something bad having to do with the baseball feild, and they say that they'll come. You sigh and rush to get ready becuase you smell something bad. The stench of spoken evil.

You're now Mituna Captor and you walk briskly to the baseball feild. You see Meulin staring at something, so look turn to see what she's looking at.  
Kurloz.  
Fighting Gamzee and a wounded Tavros.  
You chage at Kurloz, yelling for him to stop," KURLOZ!"  
He turns to you and swings a club, and hits you square in the face, and you're sent flying. Kurloz shoves Gamzee down just as you hear the other trolls rushing to the feild. You see a faint image of Latuala when you open your eyes, but it disappears quickly and is replaced by Gamzee standing over you, spear in hand. You lash out and send him sprawling out onto the oppiste end a few feet away.  
He gets up like you, and he lifts his head.  
"Hey Kankri." He chirps with a wicked grin and wild gaze.  
Kankri is stock still, everyone behind him.  
"Did ya tell Mituna the story of what happened to Latula?" He continues, voice rising.  
Kankri's eyes widen and he mouths 'no' in a state of shock.  
Kurloz's grin widens and he looks at you smiling brightly as he swings his club back and forth.  
"I sent her to the grave little lowblood~ She's all dead becuase I smashed her brains out!" You feel your heart freeze.

Authors note: * claps* truth one! Now for the second truth... and then the lie. 


	15. The end

Chapter 15- The crack in the castle of glass

You are Mituna Captor, and you've been told the worst truth ever. But it's the truth, and you feel betaryed. Your own moiral did this.  
"HOW COULD YOU?" You scream out, tears welling in your eyes," I though we were friends... KURLOZ DO YOU HEAR ME?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" You tremble in heart ache and Kankri gives you a look of pure agitation, but also kindness and pity.  
Pity.  
You remember that expression.  
He had used that expression when you suddenly appeared with brain damage, you mind jumbled like your words. Your powers subconciously lashed out, huge cords of electricty bolting around them all. Kankri watches as your powers build and flash, the air snapping with the bolts of hate. You turn to find Kurloz laughing, just laughing as you filtered through your emotions.

One raw emotion suddenly made you step forward, fury boiling your blood as you raised a hand, and slashed a pebble across Kurloz's face. He seemed unstartled by the fact he had a cheek sliced open and laughed harder, drawing his spear as laughter boomed with the lightning you were sending around the feild, and it fazed you, making you unsure of what to do.  
'Kill him' a soft voice echoed in your ear, and you smile softly.  
'Destroy him, it's his fault, and if you die dear friend, we'll be there.' Another voice sounded.  
'He is a terror to us all.' a wispy voice growls faintly.  
'I would have him killed for what he's done if I could.' this voice sneers.  
The voices are the voices of your friends, and your dead matesprit Latula. You grit your teeth and take another step, keepining your pace till you both stood a foot apart.  
Kurloz smelled of blood and reaked of wickedness, his croocked smile making You even more angry as you stared into his eyes and sent a bolt right between you two, making Kurloz only...  
Blink.  
You snap.  
"YOU TERROR!" It wasn't your words, someone was speaking through you, and you let them do it, till more words came," YOU INSOLENT FOOL! YOU JUST HAD TO KILL HER? I SWEAR TO GOG I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" as the words came, you could feel them all around you, screaming their anger and fusteration. And then something else. A bitter sweet emotion, and you realized the Summoner wanted to speak, and words flowed out," You were my best friend, and you did a terrible deed...I will not forgive you." You feel all the emotions again, and welcome them as you realize Kurloz looks shocked, and when you look, so does everyone else.  
Becuase they're all here.  
Nepeta and Eridan stood hand in hand infront of the group of kids, watching as Mindfang and Redgalre stood up, the others fallowing.  
Darkleer waved to Meulin while You turn back to Kurloz, and see a VERY faint image behind him. The Grand Highblood.  
You feel a chill run down your spine and you look into Kurloz's eyes," Kurloz, tell me you still remember that we were Moirals."  
"I remember."  
"Even when you killed Latula?"  
"Yes." It still has the same effect, but stronger, and you punch him, breaking his nose and sending him backwards into a stadium pole. He coughs his indigo blood upward into the air and you hear an aprroving snort behind him.  
"All of those who do things out of pure wickedness must be punished." Latula's voice is behind you, and it makes you tense.  
And then you notice Kurloz is fliging something at you. You hear Kankri's shout and see a flash of red sweater, and close your eyes.

Kankri grabbed the spear, but it was flying to fast for him to effectivly stop it that way, so he slung the rest of him infront of it, and greeted the pain with a cut off shreik.

Mituna watches as he falls, the world slowing as his body hits the earth with a hard 'thunk', the spear shaft snapping along with the hold. The Dolorosa, Porrim, screams in horror while Meulin sprints forward, sliding to a stop on her knees, cutting them as she grabbed Kankri's face.  
"Kankri!?" She cried out, Porrim beside her now," KANKRI!" She starts crying and holds his limp frame against her body, blood soaking her green shirt and white skirt as she sobbed into his hair, Porrim beside her with a look of pure agitation. Mituna just stares, watching as the blood pooled around his feet.

Kankri could feel Disciple as she cried into his chest, and he welcomed the feeling, but it was so faint, and he felt so cold. Then Redgalre's voice boomed around him, and he smiled at the image of her crouched over him, her face twisted with concern as he spots Darkleer and the others behind her. His mind flickers back to reality, Dolorosa screaming, her hands tangled in her hair as she rocked back and forth beside him. He felt something drag at the back at his mind, and he coughed.  
"Welcome back you little shit head." The Condesce helped him up.

KANKRI VANTAS-  
Journal -  
Day- December 23, a day of the Capricon. Year - 2017

I sit here this morning, the sun shining as I scribble words into this journal of mine. I feel good about being here on earth, and I enjoy watching events unfold. The truth is though, It hurts to think that my planet is destroyed. I feel guilty for telling Mituna, and I'd be lying if I said I hated him. I love him dearly as a friend and maybe one day, if I will myself into that state, matesprit. I think about the coming day where I will die once again, and it haunts me. I've felt it many times before, and death is not scary. But... it underminds my confidence and I find my self fearful of the idea.  
There is a challenge to this truth, and I know it. And I also know I'll be facing this truth just like everyone else will one finnal time. So now, I sit here still, and I feel like saying one thing to amuse myself.  
I hate the Captors cause they top us.  
Hah. Amusing, Now I'll have something to burst out laughing at in a few weeks.  
Just know, I was lying when I said that.

Extra scene :

16 years later.

A young group of trolls walked into their class room, smiles on their faces as the five sat down in the back. One was a hipster with pink blood, and he always acted pervy like his unknown father, but was cheerful and friendly like his mother. Another one had blue eyes and red make-up, she liked to talk about death, and was over protective of her hyper friend beside her. The one beside her had dark brown hair, and wide, green and blue eyes. She had a lisp, and loved cats. The one that sat beside the hipster had long, white hair and a fashionable dress on, she also had pink eyes and pale skin like her birth mother, but had the troll trade mark grays and horns like her creative mother. Her friend beside her looked a little grumpy, and was talking on the phone, he to had a lisp, but he had red eyes and double set of nub horns and always wore a red sweater. His dad, the lispy computer-attached one, asked him if he was doing good. He responded with a yes to every question and grumbled about 'trigger alearts' anytime he said something sexual or offensive.  
Then, his birth dad got on the phone, and the boy rolled his eyes as his father yelled through the phone about his glasses still being beside his bed.  
" Uncle Dave let me wear his, Karcrab." The boy had nicknamed his father that when he was six. He laughed when 'Karcrab' spluttered out angry, jumbled words through the speaker. The phone call ended soon after, and the kid hung up.  
"Hey Nep, whatcha doin?" He slid back into his seat beside the white haired troll.  
"Aw, designing you a cute scarf Kankri! You'd look soooo cute in a scarf! Like Eridan!" She giggles a little to brightly and you figure she found Aunt Rose's 'secret' stash of booze.  
"Well, I'm cool with that. And Hey Eridan." He waved to the pink hipster, and then class started.

THE END.

Authors note: Welp, I had fun writing this story, and I hope all of you like it! It was the best ending out of the other five ending drafts. Lol, hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
